Rise of Evil
by KimTomPW
Summary: Officially Completed! Sequel to 'Where Life Takes Us' The Rangers must fight again.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. I do own Emily Oliver, James Park, Ben Truehart, Mary Scott, Andrew De Santos, and Ben Oliver._

Chapter 1 The Beginning of a New Day

June 5, 2005

It had been two days since Trent and Kira had gotten married. It was very small and intimate. They were all now at Tommy and Kim's house. Little did they know this would the last time they'd see someone for a while.

"So, no honeymoon," Ethan asked.

"No, not with this one in me," Kira said.

She looked down and out her hands around her stomach.

Trent then looked seriously at Conner.

"Is it true you're leaving," he asked.

He hadn't given it a lot of thought, but thought he should ask him. Trent figured that Conner would have already told them if he was moving or not. Or at least he thought Conner would have.

"Yeah, I've decided to move to Florida," Conner said to everyone's surprise.

"We'll miss you," Tommy said.

"Same here," Conner sighed.

He gave a same grin and looked down.

"Oh, come here," Kira said.

Conner's eyes grew as he was being pulled into a hug by Kira.

"This is new," he said.

"Shut up," Kira laughed.

"When does your plane leave," Kim asked.

"In the morning," Conner said as Kira let go.

"Want us to see you off," Ethan asked.

"No, I'm glad I'm getting my goodbyes done now actually," Conner said.

"So, is anyone special going with you," Trent asked.

Conner looked down and gave a little grin, and if the lighting was off, he seemed to be also blushing.

"Krista," he smiled.

"Ah, no wonder you don't won't us seeing you off," Ethan laughed.

"Have fun," Kira yelled as Conner reached the door.

"I'll try, but nothing will top this last year," Conner said.

"I hear that," Trent laughed.

Tommy and Kim walked up to Conner.

"Bye, Conner," Tommy said.

They shook hands.

"Bye, Mr. Oliver," Conner said.

Tommy looked down and laughed. Conner lowered his eyebrows at this.

"We're not in school anymore," Tommy said.

Conner laughed too after realizing what Tommy meant.

"It's going to take getting used to," he said.

Ethan than gave him the typical guy hand shake.

"Later bro," Ethan said.

"Later, Ethan," Conner replied.

"Write and call, Conner," Kim yelled.

Conner turned from his car and put one hand in the air.

"Will do, Mrs. …" his began.

He was stopped by Kim.

"Conner," Kim laughed.

"Kim," he said.

"There you go," she smiled.

He got in his mustang and rolled down the window.

"I'll be visiting soon," Conner said.

"You better," Kira said.

They all waved as Conner drove away.

"Well, I better get you home," Trent said.

Kira looked up at Trent as he put one arm around her.

"Yeah, I better get going too," Ethan said.

"Alright, drive safely," Tommy told them.

"Always," Trent said.

xxx

June 29, 2005

Kim, Tommy, Kira, and Trent were all at the park one day.

"It's quiet without Conner," Kira said.

Ethan than came walking up to them.

"You're huge, Kira," he joked.

"Shut up," she yelled.

She threw the water bottle that was in her hand at him.

"I'm joking," Ethan laughed.

Inside though he know he shouldn't have said anything.

"I'm not due 'til November," Kira said.

"Oh wow," Ethan replied, feeling even guiltier.

Trent cleared his throat at cut the silence.

"Ben's getting so big," he said.

Kim smiled and looked down at the little boy in her arms.

"So I hear you two are moving as well," Tommy said.

Trent looked over at Kira, who looked down.

"Oh yeah, we are," she sighed.

"Where," Kim asked.

"New York. Trent got accepted to an art school there," Kira said.

"You're flying pregnant," Tommy asked, looking over at Ethan, who was casing after Emily.

"I don't like it either," Trent said.

Ethan finally sat back down, Emily close behind him.

"Well, just be careful," Kim told them.

"I will," Kira said.

Kim smiled as Kira looked back down.

"Oh, we're going to miss you," she said.

"Same here," Trent laughed.

He got up then began helping Kira up.

"You better send pictures," Tommy said.

"For sure. You know Trent when it comes to cameras," Kira laughed.

"So when are you leaving," Ethan asked.

He also got up as Tommy and Kim did too.

"In a month or two," Trent said.

"We haven't decided," Kira added.

They all began walking towards their cars.

"Well, you'll have to leave for orientation, wouldn't you," Tommy asked.

"Yeah, but it's in August," Trent said.

Kim opened the back seat and began putting Ben in his car seat.

"We just don't know how long before orientation we want to get there," Kira said.

Kim turned back to the group, car door still opened.

"Looks like Ethan's the only one that's staying," she noted.

"For now anyway. Mom wants me to stay for at least a year," he said.

"So did mine," Kira laughed.

xxx

July 11, 2005

Kira, Trent, Kim, and Tommy were taking a break from baby shopping and were now again at the park.

"Beautiful day," Kim said.

Kira took a deep breath.

"Gorgeous, unless, of course, you're carrying a human inside you," she said.

"Sorry, Kira," Kim apologize.

"Have you two decided when you're leaving yet," Tommy asked.

"August 5," Trent said.

Kim picked up Ben and began giving him to Kira.

"This is the perfect time for baby practice," she said.

Trent started laughing.

"He didn't…" Kira began.

"I can do it, but if you ever want two learn," Kim urged.

"Fine, I'll change the diaper," Kira said.

She took a deep breath as she laid Ben on the grass. Trent leaned to Tommy.

"This should be in interesting," he laughed.

"Oh, shut up. Don't think you're getting out of doing one," Kira said.

"What? Like Tommy ever changed a diaper," Trent continued to laugh.

"Actually, Trent, I have," Tommy said.

His eyes grew.

"You…" Trent began.

"Yup," Tommy laughed.

"Of course I've had to redo some," Kim said.

Kira picked Ben up and handed him back to Kim.

"There we go," she said.

"Not bad," Kim told her.

Emily then came running over to Kim.

"Mommy, can I hold Ben," she sked.

"Sure, but be very careful," Kim said.

Emily sat down next to Kim and Kim placed Ben in front of Emily. Kira then took hold of her stomach.

"You alright, Kira," Tommy asked.

"I think the baby just kicked," she said.

"Have you felt it, Trent," Kim asked.

"Last night was the first time," he said.

"You want to feel, Kim," Kira asked.

"Yes," she smiled.

"Do you know if it's a boy or girl yet," Tommy asked.

"A girl," Trent smiled.

AN:

Hope you liked this.


	2. Remembering

Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. I own Emily Oliver, James Park, Ben Truehart, Mary Scott, Andrew DeSantos, and Ben Oliver. _

Chapter 2 Remembering

August 5, 2005

Kim pulled her hair behind her ear and adjusted Ben on her lap. She shook her head at Tommy, who had just told her he wasn't going to be teaching again.

"You can't be serious," Kim said.

"You think I want this to happen again," Tommy asked.

Kim knew Tommy had always hated the fact he had pulled Kira, Conner, and Ethan into all of this.

"Tommy, you know that quitting teaching won't stop it from happening again," she said.

"Maybe so, but I'm not going take that risk," he sighed.

Kim took a deep breath. This was stupid. There was no reason for Tommy quitting his job.

"Tommy…" Kim began.

"Conner, Kira, and Ethan's lives were changed when they didn't want it to," he said.

Kim put her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, but look what happened. They were reunited. By the way… they did have a choice," she said.

"I'm not going to stop teaching, okay," Tommy laughed.

"But I thought…" Kim began.

"My minor's physical education, remember," Tommy asked.

"What will you… that was a stupid question," Kim said.

Tommy laughed.

"What am I going to teach? Karate," he said.

"Now there's the old Tommy coming out," Kim smiled.

Tommy leaned in and kissed her.

"Plus, you'll be able to sub if I ever need one," he said.

Kim playfully hit him.

"Are you sure about this," she asked.

"Positive," Tommy smiled.

xxx

September 6, 2005

Kim tossed in bed. The nightmares she was having were getting worse and worse.

-KIM'S DREAM-

Kim was walking in what seemed to be a deserted street.

"Hello? Tommy… anybody," she asked.

She let out a gasp as she noticed the building she was standing in front of. It was the gym that she had trained in while in Florida.

"It's nice to see you, Kimberly," a voice said.

She turned and gasped. It was Jeff Carter. He looked exactly like she remembered him the night she had been rescued by Tommy.

"Jeff! You… you're dead," Kim cried.

She started to back away as he came closer to her.

"I'm very much alive. I will have you," Jeff said.

Kim stumbled and fell to the ground.

"No… no," she yelled.

She was woken up by Tommy shaking her shoulders.

"Kim… Kimberly, are you alright," he asked.

She put her hand on her forehead and sighed.

"Just a nightmare," Kim said.

"Still dreaming about Jeff," Tommy asked.

She looked down and nodded.

"I… I know he gone, but his memory won't leave," Kim told him.

"Maybe we should go to Florida," Tommy suggested.

Kim gave him a puzzled look.

"Why," she asked.

"Well, if you go back to the gym, maybe you'll be able to let it go," Tommy said.

Kim looked down and sighed. He was right. Maybe if she'd go back to Florida, these nightmares would end.

"Possibly," Kim admitted.

"What do you say," Tommy asked.

"I'll think about it," Kim said.

"Okay," Tommy said, kissing the top of her head.

Kim looked over at the clock and groaned. It was already time to get ready for the day. She got out of bed and put her pink robe on.

"Kim…" Tommy began.

She turned from the door.

"Yeah," Kim asked.

"It's all over now. He can't hurt you," Tommy said.

Before she new it, Tommy was by her side, giving her a reassuring kiss.

"I… I know," Kim said.

She would let Ben sleep for a little longer, but Emily need to already waken.

xxx

October 1, 2005

Emily kept her eyes on her mother as she watched Kim throughout the kitchen.

"Mom, why are you in a hurry," she asked.

"Because Aunt Kat, Uncle Jason, and your cousin, Mary, will be here soon," Kim said.

Emily's eyes grew. She quickly took her little brother's hand and began walking out.

"Yay! Come on, Ben. I'll get you ready," Emily said.

"No, no, no, Emily. I'll take care of your brother. Just make sure your room's clean," Kim laughed, picking Ben up.

"I cleaned it yesterday," Emily fussed.

"Really? I don't think throwing things under the bed is cleaning," Kim said.

Emily then turned to the living room.

"Dad…" she began.

"Listen to your mother," Tommy said.

She went to her room, nose in the air. Tommy walked into the kitchen laughing.

"She's growing up too fast," he said.

"You're telling me," Kim laughed.

"Need me to look after the food while you change Ben," Tommy asked.

"Please. Just don't burn anything," Kim said.

"Oh, come on," Tommy frowned.

Kim had just walked out of the room just in time for the door bell to ring. Emily came sprinting out of her room.

"That'd be them," Tommy said.

He opened the door to Jason, Kat, and Mary.

"Hey there," Jason smiled.

"Hey, Jason," Tommy said.

Kim then came from the kitchen, Ben still in her arms.

"Oh, Kat. Mary's growing like a weed," she said.

"So is Ben," Kat noted.

"I know. I won't be able to carry him much longer," Kim laughed.

"Aunt Kat, Uncle Jason," Emily yelled.

She wrapped her arms around Jason.

"Look at you, Emily. You're almost as tall as your mother," he joked.

"Real funny, Jason," Kim said.

"Can me and Mary go play," Emily asked.

"Just as long as you don't make a mess," Kim said.

AN:

I felt that this chapter was a bit fast. Hoped you liked it anyway.


	3. New Baby

Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. I do own Emily Oliver, James Park, Mary Scott, Ben Truehart, Andrew De Santos, Ben Oliver, and Jessica Fernandez._

Chapter 3 New Baby

November ??, 2005

Kira yawned as she entered the kitchen. Trent was already in there getting coffee.

"Good morning," he said.

"Morning," Kira yawned.

He walked over to her and kissed her cheek.

"Sleep alright," Trent asked.

"Fine knowing I have a child in me," Kira said.

"Jess still keeping you up," Trent asked.

"I'm surprised you never get up in the middle of the night," Kira said.

Trent shook his head as he got up form the table.

"I guess I'm a heavy sleeper," he said.

"That scares me a little," Kira admitted.

"Don't be," Trent said.

He got his backpack and kissed the top of Kira's head.

"Got class this morning," Kira asked.

"Yeah, we have a review for a test," Trent said.

Kira put her hands on her stomach and sighed.

"What's up," Trent asked.

"Kim and Tommy are going to be really depressed knowing we're not coming for Christmas," Kira said.

"Yeah, but they'll understand like Thanksgiving," told her.

With her due date so close, they weren't going to risk driving or flying. Christmas for Kira and Trent still was pushing it to travel with a new born.

"You're right," Kira said.

"What are you doing today," Trent asked.

"I need to pick up a few groceries," Kira said.

"I'm glad the radio station's at least paying you during your leave to have Jessica," Trent laughed.

Kira was working at the local radio station hosting. The pay was good, and with Trent going to school, the pay for her time off was welcoming. Trent had even decided to take the next semester off to work.

"Oh, I know," Kira said.

"When's your due date again," Trent asked.

"Friday," Kira said.

"Right," Trent replied.

"Don't become a Tommy now and start forgetting," Kira laughed.

Trent also laughed.

"I got to go. See you later," he said.

"Bye," Kira smiled.

She looked down at her stomach and grinned.

"You going to behave for Mommy today," she asked.

She went back to the room to get ready.

xxx

November 21, 2005

It had been a little over two weeks since Kira left her job for maternity leave. She had been having pains for several hours now, and she was sitting on the couch. Trent came running into the living room when Kita started to moan again.

"You okay, Kira," he asked.

"I think so," she moaned.

"You think so," Trent asked.

His eyes then met her hers, full of fear in them. Knowing that this baby was coming was scaring her.

"Trent, I think I'm having the baby," she said.

His eyes grew.

"Right," Trent said.

He carefully got her up.

"Get the bag and let's go," Kira said.

"Got it," Trent nodded, running the fastest he had ever run in his life to get the overnight bag. They were soon out the door, Trent holding the bag with one hand, the other trying to help Kira to the car.

"Trent…" Kira began.

"Yeah," he asked.

"This is really happening, isn't it? Jess's on her way," Kira cried.

The tears that were rolling down her face were of joy.

"You bet she is," Trent smiled.

He gave her a kiss in the cheek.

"I love you," Kira said.

"Aren't you supposed to be yelling at me, saying this is all my fault," Trent asked.

She gave him an evil look at the driver's seat.

"If you don't get a move on, I will be," Kira said.

"Right," Trent replied.

He turned on the engine and began driving.

xxx

Kim walked out the bedroom from putting Ben to sleep. Tommy was laughing as she entered the living room.

"I'll take you later. Alright, bye," Tommy said.

"Who was that," Kim asked.

She yawned and put and head on his shoulder.

"Trent. Kira had the baby," Tommy said.

"What did they name her," Kim asked.

"Jessica," Tommy said. "Jess for short."

"That's what I wanted Emily's name to be at first," Kim told him.

He lowered his eyebrows and looked down at her.

"Really," Tommy asked.

"Yeah, but I didn't think it really fit," Kim yawned.

Tommy laughed as she sank deeper into him.

"You're right. She's an Emily," he said.

"That she is," Kim breathed.

Tommy could hardly hear her. When he looked down at her, she was already falling asleep.

"Daddy," Emily began to yell, but Tommy's finger on his mouth told her be quiet.

"Mommy's sleeping," he whispered.

She nodded and went walking towards her bedroom. He looked down when he heard laughing from his supposedly sleeping wife.

"I'm not asleep, but thanks for trying to be quiet," Kim yawned.

"We should really be getting to bed," Tommy said.

"Right," Kim yawned.

For a moment, Kim didn't seem to be tired at all as she found herself being lifted up the couch.

"What do you think you're doing," she asked.

"What, I can't carry my wife to bed," Tommy laughed.

xxx

December 8, 2005

Everyone was celebrating Christmas early at Tommy and Kim's because it was the only time everyone would be in town. Kim was on the phone n the kitchen while Tommy was in the living room with Adam, Tanya, Jason, Kat, Aisha, Rocky, Zack, Ethan, and Billy when the doorbell rang. Ben, Andrew, Emily, and James were in the playroom with the handful of new gifts they were aloud to open.

"Merry Christmas," Trini said as Tommy opened the door.

"Nothing like having it three weeks early," Tommy laughed.

"Who's Kim on the phone with," Trini asked.

"I think Kira," Tommy said.

Billy looked down as Trini's eyes caught his. Noting the silence, Zack cleared his throat.

"Sad, but they couldn't with the new member of the family," he said.

"Did Trent send you the pictures," Ethan asked.

"At least she has Kira's nose," Jason said.

Kat nudged him. He was going to tell her something, but Kim was walking in.

"Hey, Kim, who was that," Aisha asked.

"Kira. She wishes they could be here," she said.

AN:

Again… rushed, but I want to get as much done before summer classes start in June.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. I do own Emily Oliver, James Park, Ben Truehart, Mary Scott, Andrew De Santos, Ben Oliver, and Jessica Fernandez._

Chapter 4 Surprises

January 2, 2006

Tommy was running after Ben before he got into anything else when the door bell rang.

"Got you," he laughed.

"Tommy, do you mind getting that," Kim asked from the kitchen.

He looked the kitchen and sighed.

"No problem," Tommy said.

He opened the door to a young teen boy.

"May I help you," Tommy asked.

"Hi, Uncle Tommy," the boy said.

"Excuse me," Tommy asked.

He was so in shock, that was all he could think to say.

"It's me… Ben," he said.

Tommy then looked down and smiled.

"Ben? Wow, I didn't recognize you," he laughed.

He couldn't believe he didn't even recognize his own nephew. The more and more he looked at Ben, the more he saw that little seven year old he remembered last seeing.

"Take after my mom," Ben said.

"So, where's your dad," Tommy asked.

Ben looked down and sighed.

"Gone," he said.

"Gone," Tommy asked.

Tommy's mouth opened a little when he saw the look in Ben's eyes when he looked back up.

"As in left and never came back," Ben said.

"Why didn't anyone tell me," Tommy asked. "I'm your Godfather."

"He wanted it that way," Ben said.

The two looked down and didn't speak for a moment. Tommy finally cleared his throat.

"How old are you now," he asked.

"Thirteen going on fourteen," Ben said.

Ben then looked and smiled at the little boy in Tommy arms.

"Cute kid," he said.

"Named after you," Tommy smiled.

Before Ben could say anything, Kim had walked up to them.

"Kim, you remember Ben," Tommy asked.

"Boy, have you grown up," she said.

"Do you have your things," Tommy asked.

"Let me grab them," Ben said.

Tommy hadn't even noticed the cab in the driveway.

"Tommy, what's going on," Kim asked as Ben got his bags.

"David died," he said, not even turning to face Kim.

She gasped and covered her mouth.

"I'm so sorry," Kim said.

Tommy took a deep breath.

"Yeah," he sighed.

Kim cleared her throat, causing Tommy finally to turn to her.

"Remember that we're going to look at Jason and Kat's new place in a couple of days," she said.

xxx

January 4, 2006

Tommy was holding Emily's hand, and Kim was holding Ben's while they and Godson, Ben, were looking at Jason and Kat's new home in Angel Grove.

"Well, what do you think," Jason asked.

Tommy looked around and nodded.

"Not bad," he said.

"And who is this young man," Jason asked.

"Jason… Kat, this is my nephew, Ben," Tommy said.

Jason shook his hand.

"Good to see you again. Didn't think we'd see you again after Emily's first birthday party," he said.

"Same here," Ben laughed.

"He's going to be living with us for a while," Tommy said.

"Really," Jason asked.

He then regretted saying anything when Ben and Tommy's head fell.

"Yeah, but I don't want to talk about it now," Tommy said.

"Understand," Jason nodded.

Kim and Kat came walking back in.

"So, you really like it," Kat asked.

"Yes, but I still don't know why you left New York for," Kim said.

Kat looked over at Jason and smiled.

"We really started missing home," she said.

"New York was great and everything, but we needed a change," Jason replied.

Jason and Kat then walked Kim, Tommy, and Ben outside. Little Ben was now sleeping in Kim's arms as Tommy took hold of Emily's hand again.

"So, you have your nephew living with you," Jason asked as Ben walked with Kim to the car to put the kids up.

Tommy looked over at Ben and sighed.

"I'm his Godfather. Kim and I were to take care of him if anything were to happen to David," he said.

Jason's eyes grew.

"Tommy… David's…" he began.

"Yeah," he sighed.

Tommy looked down as Jason put a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, bro… I don't know what to say," Jason said.

Tommy looked back at him and gave a small grin.

"You don't have to say anything," he said.

xxx

January 14, 2006

Tommy and Kim waited to put Ben in a school until he got used to living with them. Today would be his first day. Ben hadn't eaten much in the morning before leaving with Tommy.

"Do I really," Ben asked.

Tommy glanced over Ben. He was looking out the car window.

"Yes, Ben, you have to go to school," Tommy said.

"Alright," he sighed.

They reached the junior high ten minutes later.

"Here we are," Tommy said.

"Will you be picking me up," Ben asked.

"I think Kim will be. Have a good first day," Tommy said.

"I'll try to," Ben replied, opening the door.

"Ben, don't be scared," Tommy said.

Ben looked back at Tommy before closing the door.

"See you after school," he said.

"You'll be fine," Tommy told him.

"Yeah," Ben sighed.

"Bye," Tommy said.

"See you," Ben waved.

Tommy looked down as the door closed. He hated the way Ben was feeling, but it had to be done.

"He'll be alright," Tommy said out loud, driving away.

His cell phone rang once he got to the parking lot at the high school.

"Hello," Tommy asked.

"_How things go_," Kim asked.

"Good," Tommy said.

"_Good_," Kim replied.

There was a pause.

"_Tommy, he'll be fine. How many time did we hate going back to school when we his age_," Kim asked.

"Yeah, you're right," Tommy said.

"_Have a good day,"_ Kim laughed.

"You too," Tommy said.

xxx

Kim placed a plate of food in front of Ben in his highchair.

"So, how was your first day," she asked Ben as she sat down.

"Not bad actually," Ben said.

"That's great," Kim smiled.

Little Ben then stuck his hand in his food.

"Ben, food is not something to play with," Kim laughed.

"Uncle Tommy, do you think you can teach me some karate some time," Ben asked.

"Sure," Tommy said. "Why though… if you don't mind me asking."

"Well, Dad used to do it. I think I'd feel closer to him, you know? He told me you knew karate," Ben sighed.

Kim cleared her throat and looked over at Emily.

"Are you done, Emily," she asked.

"Yes," she said.

Emily got up from her chair, put her plate in the sink, and went to her play room.

Ben looked at his cousin and smiled.

"She looks the same," he said.

Kim looked at him in shock.

"You remember," she asked.

"Yeah," Ben said.

"So, your mom and dad never had another child," Tommy said.

"Nope, it was only me and my dad for as long as I can remember," Ben said.

Tommy and Kim looked at each other as Ben excused himself from the table.

xxx

Kim walked up to Tommy after putting little Ben to bed.

"Maybe you should talk to him," she said.

He looked into her eyes and nodded.

"Yeah, I should," Tommy sighed.

He took a deep breath as he knocked on the door.

"Who is it," Ben asked.

"It's me. Can I come in," Tommy asked.

"Yeah, sure," Ben said.

Tommy opened the door to find Ben lying in bed.

"Ben, it's going to be okay," he said.

"I know. It's just going to take a while I guess to get used to this," he sighed.

Tommy looked down ass he sat on the bed.

"Did I ever tell you I was adopted," he asked.

Ben looked at him and lowered his eyebrows.

"No," he said.

Ben sat up at listen.

"Well, I was," Tommy said. "Didn't even know I had a brother until that day at the cyber café.

"So, you never knew who your parents were," Ben asked.

"Sure didn't," Tommy said.

"I've never met my grandparents either," Ben admitted.

"Really," Tommy asked.

"Yeah, they had died before I was born," Ben said.

xxx

January 23, 2006

Ethan was napping on the couch when the phone rang.

"Hello," he yawned.

"_Did I wake you, Ethan_," the voice on the other line asked.

Ethan rubbed his eyes and sat up.

"That's aright, Conner, what's up," he asked.

"_Well, I have some news_," he said.

"What kind of news," Ethan asked.

Ethan could hear him take a deep breath.

"_I'm going to be a dad_," Conner said.

"You… you're what," Ethan asked.

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had to have misheard Conner. Conner… was becoming a father?

"_Yeah, Krista found out last week_," Conner said.

"Congratulations," Ethan smiled.

"_Thanks_," Conner replied.

AN:

So, Conner's becoming a father, Jason and Kat have moved back, and Ben Truehart is now living with the Oliver's. What else can possibly happen? I guess you'll have to fond out.


	5. Chapters 5 and 6

Chapter 5 Someone for Ethan

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. I do own Emily Oliver, James Park, Mary Scott, Ben Truehart, Andrew De Santos, Ben Oliver, and Jessica Fernandez. _

Chapter 5 Someone for Ethan

February 5, 2006

Ethan was at the local library looking for a book when someone walked up to him.

"If it isn't Ethan James," the female voice said.

Ethan turned and gasped. The person standing in front of him was Cassidy.

"Cassidy Cornell… never thought I'd see you again," Ethan said.

"I meant it to be like that. I needed a break from things," she sighed.

"Understand," Ethan said.

The two began walking to the counter so Ethan could purchase his book.

"So, how was your Christmas," Cassidy asked.

"Good. Spent it with the Oliver's and Conner and Krista," Ethan said.

Ethan had been somewhat lying. The two had only been there for an hour when they had to leave to go see his parents.

"How are they," Cassidy asked.

"They're great. In fact, Krista's expecting," Ethan said.

When he turned to her after taking the bag from the cashier, Cassidy had her mouth opened in shock.

"Wow, and Trent and Kira," Cassidy asked after recovering.

"Kira had a girl in November," Ethan said.

"Wow," Cassidy.

Ethan took a deep breath after they walked out the door.

"And what about you? How's Devin," he asked.

He knew that they had starting dating after prom.

"I wouldn't know," Cassidy admitted.

"What do you mean," Ethan asked.

"He's out in Hollywood studying film. Left me high and dry," Cassidy said.

"Sorry to hear that," Ethan apologized.

She looked back and smiled.

"Oh, don't be," Cassidy smiled.

He cleared his throat when they reached his car.

"Listen, I better get going," Ethan said.

Cassidy took a deep breath.

"Maybe we can go out sometime," she said.

"Yeah, that sounds good," Ethan smiled.

xxx

February 13, 2006

Kim took a deep breath, trying to clam down. This morning had been one of craziest she had remembered.

"Emily, can you please hurry up? Mommy really needs to get going," Kim said.

Tommy was sick in bed and needed help with Emily and little Ben. Sure, Ben was a big help, but he couldn't get Emily ready as fast as Tommy could. He handed little Ben to Kim and went after Emily.

"I'll get her," Ben said.

Kim couldn't help but smile. This poor kid hadn't asked for any of this, yet you never heard him complain… well except for the whole going to school incident.

"Thanks, Ben," Kim said.

Tommy then came walking down the stairs, dressed in warm-ups and a blanket wrapped around him.

"Everything all right down there," he asked.

Kim turned and gasped. Tommy covered his mouth to cough.

"Tommy, what are you doing out of bed? You're sick. You need to get some rest," Kim said.

"I'll be fine," he said with another cough.

She looked over at little Ben and laughed.

"Oh, look at you. Better wipe your face before we leave," Kim said.

Ben then walked up to Tommy, holding Emily's hand.

"She needs to stop worrying," he said.

"Tell me about it," Tommy laughed.

He then began to cough again. Ben and Emily turned their heads.

"It's like she hasn't taught karate before," Tommy said.

Emily looked back at Tommy as they walked off.

"Bye, Daddy. Get better," she said.

"Have a great day, Emily," Tommy smiled.

"See you, Uncle Tommy," Ben waved.

"Bye, Ben. And tell your aunt to stop worrying," Tommy said.

"I will," he laughed.

Chapter 6 Conner's Plan

March 7, 2006

Ethan still couldn't believe what Conner had just told him. Had his ears deceived him?

"Are you serious," Ethan asked.

"_Yeah, I am,"_ Conner laughed.

Ethan also began to laugh.

"I never thought I'd see the day," he said.

"_What do you mean_," Conner asked.

He couldn't see why Ethan was acting like this.

"Conner McKnight's having a kid and maybe getting married. Try telling me that a couple of years ago and I'd say you're crazy," Ethan laughed.

Conner was shaking his head.

"_Thanks for the support_," he said.

"I'm happy for you, dude. I really am," Ethan told him.

"_Thanks_," Conner smiled.

"So, when were you planning on asking her to marry you," Ethan asked.

"_Tomorrow_," Conner said.

"What," Ethan yelled.

"_Don't have a heart attack_," Conner laughed.

"Hopefully this plan didn't just pop into your head," Ethan said.

Conner was known for doing things spur of the moment.

"_Of course not," _Conner said.

Ethan knew that his comment had offended Conner.

"Just checking," he said.

xxx

March 8, 2006

Conner had blindfolded Krista so that she had no clue where he was taking her.

"You ready," he asked.

"I still don't know why you were so secretive," Krista said.

He then began to take the blindfold off.

"Okay, look," Conner said.

She squealed and wrapped her hands around her mouth.

"Conner, this place is beautiful," Krista said, pulling him to her lips.

They began to walk into the restaurant.

"Well, you've always wanted to come here," Conner told her.

Krista stopped walking.

"What," Conner asked.

"I can't believe you remembered that," Krista said.

"Just because I'm a jock doesn't make me stupid," Conner laughed as they were seated.

"I never said you were stupid," Krista said.

They ordered their drinks, Conner beginning to get somewhat nervous.

"You alright, Conner," Krista asked.

She had noticed him looking down a lot.

"There is a reason for coming here," Conner said.

"Oh, yeah? What's that," Krista asked.

She gasped as he walked to her side of the table and went down on one knee.

"Krista, will you marry me," Conner asked.

"Yes," she smiled.

Before he knew it, Krista had pulled him up and kissed him.

xxx

April 1, 2006

The phone at the Oliver's began to ring.

"Emily, please, Daddy needs to answer the phone," Tommy said.

Emily crossed her arms and turned.

"Hello," Tommy asked.

"_Hey, Tommy. It's Conner,"_ he said.

Tommy could tell Conner wasn't himself.

"Conner, what is it," he asked. "Is everything alright?"

"_Krista lost the baby_," Conner said.

"I'm so sorry," Tommy apologized.

He didn't know what else to say. Conner wasn't crying, but he obviously wasn't himself. He sounded more like a zombie more than anything.

"_The doctor says she doesn't know if she'll ever be able carry to term_," Conner said.

"Why's that," Tommy asked.

"_Our markers are too different,"_ Conner said. "_Something to do with our blood type_."

"I don't know what to say," Tommy told him, not fully understanding what Conner had told him.

Tommy heard Conner take a deep breath.

"_We'll be in town on the 11th. Her parents want to see her_," Conner said.

"I understand. Do you need I place to stay," Tommy asked.

"_No, we're staying with her parents_," Conner said.

"Good luck," Tommy said.

"_Thanks," _Conner sighed.

xxx

April 11, 2006

Tommy was shocked when he Conner at the doorstep alone. Kim also came to the door with Tommy.

"Hey, Conner," Kim said.

Conner was caught off guard as Kim pulled him to her arms.

"He guys," he said.

Conner came in and they sat down at the kitchen table.

"How's Krista doing," Tommy asked.

"Better, but it still hurts," Conner said.

Kim put a hand on his shoulder. She could tell that it still hurt for his as well.

"Where is she anyway," Kim asked.

"With her folks. Figured they'd want some alone time," Conner said.

"That's a good idea," Tommy told him.

"How are you holding up," Kim asked.

She really wanted him to express his feelings. Keeping them in wasn't doing him any good.

"I'm alright. Just was really excited about being a dad. Now it turns out I might never be one," Conner sighed.

"Don't say that. There are plenty of ways you can be a father," Tommy said.

AN:

Depressing chapter, I know. Sorry if it wasn't all that emotional. Like I said before, I don't know why I'm feeling rush with this story. I'll try to slow down and take more time on them.


	6. Chapters 7 and 8

Chapter 7 Florida

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. I do own Emily Oliver, James Park, Mary Scott, Ben Truehart, Andrew De Santos, Ben Oliver, and Jessica Fernandez. _

Chapter 7 Florida

May 7, 2006

Tommy walked up to Kim as she shut the suitcase. He then wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Good grief, Tommy," Kim laughed.

She laughed and threw her arms around his neck.

"Are you down yet," Tommy asked.

"Almost. I at least have Emily and Ben's bags packed for Trini," Kim said.

Tommy notice Kim's deep breath after she had turned back around.

"Are you sure about this," he asked.

"You were the one that said we should do this," Kim snapped.

His eyes grew, surprised at her reaction.

"Yeah, but do you really," Tommy asked.

"Yes," Kim sighed.

She picked up her suitcase and began walking out the bedroom door.

"Can you get Ben's bag for me," Kim asked.

"Sure," Tommy said.

Emily came running up to them.

"Sweetie, where's your bag," Kim asked.

"At the door," Emily smiled.

Tommy ended up taking Emily's bag to the car.

"Now I want you to behave yourself while you at Aunt Trini's," he said.

"You know I will," Emily replied.

"Come on, let's go," Kim said.

"Ben, are you alright with this," Tommy asked.

"It's a little weird, but what other choice do I have," he asked.

xxx

May 8, 2006

Kim and Tommy had been in Florida for nearly a day now, and Kim was already missing Emily and Ben.

"You okay," Tommy asked.

Kim, who was sitting on the bed, looked up at him and sighed.

"I miss them," she said.

Tommy sat down next to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You talked to them this morning," he said.

"I've never been away from them this long," Kim sighed.

"They're going to be alright," Tommy assured her.

Kim looked down and took a deep breath.

"This is weird," she said.

Tommy knew this was going to be hard for Kim. By the end of this, Tommy thought Trini would never want to take care of the kids again. Kim had already called ten times since being in Florida.

"I know it is," Tommy said.

He stopped Kim as she began to reach for her phone.

"Trini's not going to want to talk to you after this," Tommy said.

"You're right," Kim sighed.

She slowly put the phone down.

"Who's taking care of the dojo," Kim asked.

"Jason," Tommy said.

xxx

May 9, 2006

Kim was picking at her earring as she and Tommy stood in front of the gym building she used to train at. Tommy looked at Kim. She wasn't blinking whatsoever.

"Can you do this," Tommy asked.

She finally let go of her earring and looked at Tommy.

"I guess we'll see," Kim sighed.

The gym was no longer opened however. No one wanted to purchase the place after knowing what happened in there. Kim reached for the door, but stopped.

"Kim…" Tommy began.

When she looked at him, she had tears in her eyes.

"I can't do it. Not yet," Kim cried.

She buried her head in his chest.

"I understand," Tommy said.

He clutched her hand and they began walking away.

"This is way I didn't want the kids coming," Kim said.

When she looked up at him, Tommy had a small smile on his face.

"You couldn't have expected to have your head cleared the first day," Tommy said.

Kim looked down and nudged him a little.

"I know," she said.

She sighed as they entered the taxi.

"When do you think I'll get over this," Kim asked.

"That's up to you," Tommy said.

Chapter 8

June 1, 2006

It had been nearly a month since the first attempt. Tommy and Kim had flown back to California. They were now back in Florida, ready to take another go at clearing her mind from what had happened to her ten years ago.

"Ready," Tommy asked.

Kim looked at him and smiled. She then took a deep breath and took his hand. Her attitude was better from what it had been the last time. She was noticeably calmer.

"Ready," Kim said.

When Kim reached for the door this time, she didn't pause. As they entered, Kim gripped Tommy's hand even tighter.

"You okay," Tommy asked.

Kim's eyes were closed, and she was taking deep breaths.

"I will be," she said.

He looked down as Kim slowly released his hand.

"I know this is hard," Tommy said.

"It has to be done though," Kim sighed.

xxx

Trini's phone rang as she helped little Ben get to Emily.

"I'm trusting you to keep an eye on him, Emily," she said.

"I will," Emily smiled.

Trini laughed as she answered the phone.

"Hello," she asked.

"_Hey, Trini_," a voice on the other line said.

"Hey, Kim. How's everything going," she asked.

"_Great, we'll be home tomorrow_," Kim said.

Trini walked over to the door when it rang.

"Really, that's great," she said.

Trini smiled and waved to Ben and he did the same as he entered the house.

"_So we'll see you tomorrow then_," Kim said.

"See you tomorrow," Trini replied.

"Was that Aunt Kimberly," Ben asked.

"Yeah, they're coming in tomorrow," Trini said.

June 2, 2006

Tommy rolled over in bed and looked at the clock. It was already seven in the morning.

"Already," he moaned.

Kim sat up and smiled at Tommy.

"I was actually able to get some sleep last night," she said.

Tommy's eyes grew when she heard her voice. He was still looking at the clock. He smiled and turned to her.

"That's great," Tommy said.

She leaned in to kiss her and put her robe on.

"What time do we have to be out of here again," Tommy asked.

"Eleven," Kim said.

xxx

July 12, 2006

Kim quickly turned as Tommy stopped talking.

"You want to what," she yelled.

She couldn't believe what he had said.

"I want to build a dojo in Florida," Tommy said.

Kim began to laugh.

"Do you think we're going to stay there," she asked.

"Of course not," Tommy said.

"Then who's going to run it when we leave," Kim asked.

"Conner," Tommy said.

"And what does he think about that," Kim asked.

"He's fine with it," Tommy said.

AN:

I know the last part was a bit fast, but I've been busy.


	7. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. I do own Emily Oliver, James Park, Mary Scott, Ben Truehart, Andrew De Santos, Ben Oliver, and Jessica Fernandez. _

Chapter 9

August 7, 2006

Tommy smiled as Conner and Krista walked out of the gate at Miami International.

"Hey you two," he smiled.

"Hey," Conner said as he put one arm around his wife.

"Just it time," Tommy noted.

The opening of the new dojo was less than twenty-four hours away.

"Oh I know. It was hell getting tickets," Conner said.

"How was the party," Tommy asked as they walked to get their bags.

Conner and Krista had been in Reefside to celebrate her parent's anniversary.

"It was beautiful," Krista said.

"I thought Ben would've come with you," Conner laughed.

"Yeah, well Kim convinced him to go with her to the movies with the other two," Tommy said as the bags began showing up.

"Oh good, ours is the first ones," Krista said.

Conner and Tommy helped her get the bags and left.

"What time is the opening," Conner asked.

"Noon," Tommy said.

"And what time do you need to be over there by," Krista asked.

"Between 10:30 and 11:00 to start setting up," Tommy said.

With that, Tommy drove off to drop off Conner and Krista.

xxx

August 8, 2006

Conner stood up and stretched.

"I think that's it," he said.

"And just in time to," Kim said.

A crowd began forming.

"You ready," Tommy asked.

"Oh yeah," Conner smiled.

The two walked out of the building.

"Thank you all for coming," Tommy said. "It's our pleasure to introduce The Dragon Dojo."

They all began clapping.

"Care to do the honors," Tommy asked,

Conner only smiled as Tommy handed him the scissors. Clapping continued as Conner cut the ribbon.

"Now, if any of you are interested in signing up, please follow us," Tommy said.

Little Ben went running up to his dad and wrapped his arms around his legs.

"What's this," Tommy laughed.

Kim walked up to him as he sat down to start signing up people.

"He's been crying for you since you walked out," she said.

Tommy smiled and picked his son up and put him on his lap.

"Do you want to help Daddy," he asked.

Ben nodded excitedly.

xxx

September 7, 2006

The phone at the Dragon Dojo began to ring.

"Just keep practicing you guys. You're doing get," Conner said.

He picked off the phone.

"Hello," Conner asked. "This is Conner with The Dragon Dojo."

"_How's everything going_," Tommy asked. "_Bye the way, like the introduction."_

"Thanks," Conner laughed.

Tommy knew it annoyed Conner having to be so formal answering the phone.

"Everything's going good. We're going to be needing to hire more people here pretty soon," Conner said.

"_That's great_," Tommy smiled

"So, you coming in anytime soon to help," Conner asked.

"_We'll see_," Tommy said. "_I'm getting too old for some of the moves. That's way you're there_."

"Excuses, excuses," Conner laughed. "Anyway, I have a class right now so I'll call back later."

"_Alright, talk to you later_," Tommy said.

AN:

Hope you enjoyed.


	8. Chapters 10 and 11

Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. I do own Emily Oliver, James Park, Mary Scott, Ben Truehart, Andrew De Santos, Ben Oliver, and Jessica Fernandez. _

Chapter 10

November 3, 2006

Little Ben was happily clapping his hands as he watched his mother and older sister dancing around the living room. Emily frowned as the telephone rang.

"Hello," Kim asked.

The person on the other line took a while to speak.

"_Kim, it's Rocky_," he finally said.

Kim could tell Rocky wasn't doing well. His voice was cracking and was taking heavy breaths.

"Is everything alright," Kim asked.

"_Aisha was in a car accident_," Rocky barely got out.

"What," Kim gasped.

"_We're at Angel Grove Memorial_," Rocky said.

"We're on our way," Kim said.

Kim grabbed her keys and took Ben in her arms.

"What happened," Emily asked as Kim took her hand.

"The hospital," Kim said as she finished her note to Ben for when he got home.

Tommy was in Florida again helping Conner. When she got there, Aisha still hadn't woken up.

"Thanks for coming," Rocky said.

Kim was a bit shocked when he pulled her into his arms. She had never seen this side of the former Red Ranger.

"Of course," Kim said.

She finally left when Ben was beginning to get cranky.

"I'll be back tomorrow," Kim said.

xxx

November 4, 2006

Kim had gotten a babysitter the next day so she could stay at the hospital longer. She had obviously called Tommy to tell him. When she saw Rocky, she noticed he hadn't gone home to change.

"How is she," Kim asked.

By the black rings around his eyes, Kim could tell Rocky hadn't slept for days.

"She's moved a little," Rocky said.

Rocky looked absolutely horrible.

"Rocky, you need to go home and get cleaned up," Kim said.

Rocky opened his mouth, more than likely to protest, but then he let his head fall. He knew Kim was right.

"I just don't want to…" Rocky began.

Kim shook her head and put a hand on each of Rocky's shoulders.

"Rocky, don't do this to yourself. I know you want to be here if something happens, but I'll call," she said.

"Don't leave her side," Rocky told her.

Kim gave him a small grin.

"I won't," she said.

Rocky left to take a shower. There would be no change in Aisha's condition.

"Aisha, you really need to wake up," Kim sighed as Rocky left.

When Rocky got back, Kim was by Aisha's side, just like she had promised.

xxx

November 5, 2006

Tommy was finally back from Florida. Kim stayed home with the kids while Tommy went to comfort Rocky.

"Rocky…" Tommy began.

Rocky looked up from his chair to find Tommy standing in front of him.

"Tommy…" he began.

It might have been weird and even embarrassing in a different circumstance, but Tommy let Rocky embrace him.

"She's going to make it," Tommy said.

Rocky nodded and they walked over to her window.

"You have to wake up," Tommy said.

"Come on, Aisha," Rocky whispered.

xxx

November 6, 2006

The doctor walked out of Aisha's room. Rocky was the first to get up from the chair. Tommy, Kim, Adam, and Tanya were all with him.

"Is everything alright," Rocky asked.

"She's woken up," the doctor said.

Rocky opened his mouth, but nothing would come out. No words could describe how happy he was.

"Thank God," Kim said.

Adam and Tommy smiled at Rocky. The doctor stopped them as they began walking towards the room.

"I'm afraid only one person can come in at a time," he said.

"No problem," Tommy nodded.

He pushed Rocky into the room to be with Aisha. Aisha slowly sat up. She looked around in confusion.

"What happened," Aisha asked.

"You were in an accident," Rocky said.

The doctor looked up from the paper in his hand.

"I'm sorry, but you lost the baby," he said.

"Baby? What baby," Rocky asked.

He looked at Aisha, who had tears running down her face.

"I… I was pregnant," she sobbed.

"You were about two months," the doctor said.

Rocky held Aisha as she broke down in his arms.

xxx

December 9, 2006

It had been a month since the accident. Rocky could hardly get the words out to the others that day to tell him about the baby Aisha would never have. Aisha was a mess at first. She cried for a straight week after getting home. She was at least getting out of bed now. Kim tried to get her out the house, but she wouldn't.

"You have to get her out," Rocky begged Kim.

"What else do you want me to do, Rocky," Kim asked. "I can't make her leave if she doesn't want to."

It wasn't until a week later that Aisha finally let Kim pick her up to have lunch.

Chapter 11

January 7, 2007

Kim and Tommy were spending a quiet afternoon at the park without the kids.

"Do you hear that," Tommy asked.

"Hear what," Kim wondered.

"The silence," Tommy said.

Kim's eyes moved to the grass as she shook her head.

"No screaming kids… no 'Daddy, Ben's bothering me'," Tommy said.

Kim laughed as she wrapped her arms around her husbands.

"Yeah, but you miss them," she said.

"Of course," Tommy smiled.

Kim's eyes grew when she spotted an all too familiar figure behind a tree.

"No, way," she gasped.

Tommy quickly turned his head and saw the figure as well.

"It can't be," he said.

The puttie suddenly disappeared.

"This can't be happening," Kim said.

She was clutching on to Tommy's arm.

xxx

January 8, 2007

Ethan was now standing in the lab he once thought he lived in his senior year of high school.

"Can we do this," he asked.

Tommy turned from his chair. He had called Ethan and told him what had happened at the park.

"I think we can," Tommy said.

Conner, Kira, and Trent had already been called as well.

"Ready to do it one last time," Tommy asked.

"Oh, yeah," Ethan smiled.

AN:

It seems like it's been forever, but don't worry, finals are over with and I have a week before Summer II starts.


	9. Chapters 12 Through 15

Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. I do own Emily Oliver, James Park, Mary Scott, Ben Truehart, Andrew De Santos, Ben Oliver, and Jessica Fernandez. _

Chapter 12

February 6, 2007

Conner was looking down at his suitcase as Krista entered their bedroom. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I can't believe we're moving back to Angle Grove," Conner said.

"Did you give the paperwork to that guy that's buying the dojo from Tommy," Krista asked.

"Yeah," Conner sighed.

Krista hadn't let go of him. She knew this was harder on him than it was on her. But it had to be done. He wanted to help fight… if there was going to be one.

"You can do this," Krista said.

Conner turned to sit on the bed and guided Krista to his lap.

"I really hope I am," he said. "Being a Power Ranger at seventeen was fine, but now that I'm older, I don't know how my body will take it."

It was hard telling Krista at first about him, Tommy, Kira, Trent, and Ethan. He thought when he did all hell would break lose. Conner was surprised to find that Krista was very understanding about it.

"You ready," Krista asked.

Conner kissed her forehead and they got up.

"Yup," he said.

Krista took Conner's hand as he grabbed his suitcase. Conner sighed as he turned back to the room.

"Goodbye Florida," he said.

He turned off the lights and closed the door. By this time tomorrow, they would be unpacking their bags at their new apartment.

xxx

February 7, 2007

Conner and Krista were almost done unpacking.

"What do you think," Conner asked.

Krista smiled as she put the lamp on the nightstand.

"We're really downsizing," she said. "But that's alright with me."

He smiled too as they sat down on the bed.

"Do you think I can do this," Conner asked.

"You can do whatever you want," Krista simply said.

He looked down, and then his smile faded.

"What is it," Krista asked.

"I need to be prepared," Conner said.

"You will be," Krista smiled.

She leaned over to him and kissed him.

"I love you," Krista said. "I hope you know that."

Conner returned her kiss.

"I hope you know I do too," he said.

xxx

February 8, 2007

Conner drove up to the Oliver's home as Krista was getting groceries.

"Hey," he said as Tommy opened the door.

"Hey, Conner," Tommy replied as Conner entered.

He couldn't ignore the sound of a screaming little boy.

"Sorry," Tommy apologized. "Ben got in the way of Emily 'cleaning' and got hit with a hanger."

"That's alright," Conner said.

They made their way to the lab. Conner stared in amazement.

"I haven't been here in so long," he said.

Tommy smiled and turned to the computer.

"So, what's the plan," Conner asked.

"I don't have one yet," Tommy admitted.

Conner opened his mouth, but nothing came out. How can Tommy Oliver not have a plan?

"You don't," Conner asked.

"I know we'll have to fight, but I don't know how to bring the powers back or even make new ones," Tommy said.

Conner looked down. That was a problem. How would they be able to fight this new evil without their powers?

"I didn't think about that," Conner sighed.

"I'll have to get Hayley and Billy to help," Tommy said.

Conner nodded.

Chapter 13

March 3, 2007

Trini was upstairs with Emily and Ben while Kim was in the lab with Tommy. Conner, Ethan, and Ben were down there as well.

"What is it," Kim asked. "You made Trini come here to look after Emily and Ben to have me down here. This better be good."

Her eyes grew when she caught the screen.

"Is that…" Kim began.

If her eyes weren't deceiving her, Lord Zedd and Rita were on the screen.

"It's them," Tommy said.

Conner and Ethan looked over at each other. Ben was just staring at the screen in shock.

"I thought we were done with them," Kim said.

He put a hand on her shoulder.

"So did I," Tommy said.

Kim looked over at Conner and Ethan.

"This is really happening, isn't it," Ethan asked.

"Afraid so," she sighed.

Ethan looked down.

"We have to be ready," he said.

"We will be," Tommy replied.

xxx

March 10, 2007

Kim intertwined her fingers as the owner on the gymnastics center Emily was in walked into the office. She had wanting to coach there for a while, but there was never any openings. Now that there was, Kim was a little hesitant.

"Welcome aboard," the owner smiled.

"Thanks," Kim said.

She didn't want to lead her new boss into thinking she didn't want this. The truth was Kim did, but she also wanted to help the team.

"You start Saturday. You'll be helping in your daughter's class."

"Great," Kim smiled.

They shook hands and Kim left. She took deep breath as she got in the car. She got on the phone and called Tommy.

"_Hello_," he asked.

"Hey babe, just wanted to let you know I got the job," Kim said.

Tommy could hear the sadness in her voice.

"_That's great, but I'm not sure you are happy about that_," he said.

"Oh, I am," Kim sighed.

"_I know what this is about. Kim, don't worry. I know you want to help, but we've got this handled for right now_," Tommy said.

"See you when I get home," Kim replied.

"_Drive safe_," Tommy told her.

Kim hung up and started the car to head home. She smiled, knowing at least Emily would be happy to have her mom as her coach.

Chapter 14

April 2, 2007

Tommy and Conner were walking through the park.

"I still can't believe this is happening again," Conner sighed.

Tommy looked over at Conner, who had his head down.

"Hey, once a Ranger, always a Ranger," he said.

Conner looked up at him and gave a smile grin.

"You're right," he admitted.

Conner gasped as something grabbed him from behind. He stomped on its foot. His eyes grew when he turned to see who it was.

"Puttie," Conner yelled.

Tommy laughed as he pushed the Z on the chest. Conner was breathing heavily as it disappeared. He turned to Tommy with terror in his eyes. Tommy still had a smile on his face.

"Don't laugh," Conner said.

"Sorry," Tommy sighed. "I wasn't laughing at you though."

"Sure you weren't," Conner said as they began walking again.

"I'm serious," Tommy laughed. "You should've seen that puttie when you stepped on its foot."

Tommy's face then turned serious.

"You know what needs to be done now," he said.

Conner closed his eyes, not really wanting to admit that Tommy was right.

"Yeah, I know," he finally sighed.

They eyed their vehicles.

"Let's get back," Tommy said.

Conner nodded.

"The girls are probably wondering what's keeping us," he laughed.

"I can hear the yells know," Tommy said, shacking at the thought.

Tommy got into his jeep and Conner got into his red mustang. The both of were not looking forward to going back home and tell the girls what had happened.

xxx

April 4, 2007

Tommy hadn't even attempted to call Ethan and tell him. He was sure that Conner would, but when he had asked Conner, he hadn't yet either. Tommy was the one that ended up calling him.

"_Hello_," Ethan answered.

"Ethan, this is Tommy," he said.

"_I don't like that the way that came out_," he told him.

Tommy sighed and gave a small laugh.

"Yeah, you're not going to like what I have to say," Tommy said.

"_What happened_," Ethan asked.

Tommy took a deep breath.

"There have been more attacks," he finally said.

Ethan knew what that meant.

"_Do you need me helping Hayley and Billy_," he asked.

"Might, but I haven't even contacted them yet," Tommy admitted.

"_Just keep in touch,"_ Ethan told him.

"I will," Tommy said.

Kim walked up to Tommy as he hung up. She wrapped her arms around him when he looked down and closed his eyes.

"Hey, what's the matter," Kim asked.

She moved her arms to his waist as he turned.

"I hate putting them through this again," Tommy sighed.

"I know you do," Kim said, putting a hand on his cheek.

"They want to though," Tommy sadly laughed.

He wondered why they'd want to put themselves in danger all over again.

xxx

April 8, 2007

Trent and Kira knew about the situation, but they were still living in New York. Kira sighed as the phone rang.

"Trent, can you get that," Kira asked.

She was busy trying to feed Jessica.

"Hello," Trent asked.

"_Hey, Trent_," Tommy said.

"What' up," he asked.

He looked over at Kira and Jessica and smiled.

"_Do you think you can move back_," Tommy asked.

His smiled faded. Kira also looked at him at that moment. This got her worried. He hadn't looked like that in forever.

"Are you serious," Trent asked.

"_The attacks are happening more often. We're going to need help before long_," Tommy said.

Trent looked down and sighed.

"We'll get there when we can," he said.

"_That'd be great_," Tommy replied.

Kira walked up to Trent after he hung up.

"What's wrong," she asked. "I haven't seen that look on your face in a long time."

He gave her a worried smile

"How do you feel about moving back home," Trent asked.

"It's getting bad, isn't it," Kira sighed.

"Afraid so," Trent said.

xxx

April 15, 2007

Tommy moaned as the computer screen showed putties downtown.

"Conner, we have a problem," he said.

He walked up to the screen.

"Just like old times," Conner sighed.

"You ready," Tommy asked.

Conner turned and laughed.

"Do I have a choice," he asked.

Conner looked down as Tommy looked away.

"Listen, I am okay with this. Kira, Trent, and Ethan want to do this too," he said.

Tommy looked over at Conner.

"I know," he said.

There was a moment of silence. Tommy then laughed.

"Come on," he said.

On the way, they contacted Ethan. Trent and Kira still weren't in yet.

Chapter 15

May 17, 2007

Billy and Hayley, with some help from Ethan of course, found a way to get their powers back, even the old ones. Everyone, minus Ben, the rest of he kids, and Trini, was down in the basement.

"You ready," Hayley asked.

"Just do it," Jason said.

Hayley nodded and turned to the computer screen.

"This may feel a little uncomfortable at first," she said.

Jason was the first.

"Alright, see what power you got," Tommy said.

"It' Morphin Time," Jason yelled.

Rocky looked down as Jason appeared as the Red Ranger. He really wanted to be the one to acquire the Red Ranger powers. Aisha sighed as she was the next.

"Trini's alright with this," she asked.

Kim smiled and put a hand on her shoulder.

"She is. According to her, one of us needs to stay to care of the kids when we're in battle. Of course I wound have, but Trini knew how much I wanted to help," she said.

Aisha became the Yellow Mighty Morphin Power Ranger again. Billy followed and received his Blue Mighty Morphin coin. The two of them then morphed to test it out.

"Feels like old times," Billy smiled.

Kim couldn't help but notice Billy looking up at the staircase as she was handed her coin. Tommy looked over at her as he happily took his Black Dino gem.

"Ready," he asked.

"You bet," Kim smiled.

Tommy was once again the Black Dino Thunder Ranger, and Kim was the Pink Mighty Morphin Power Ranger.

Zack and Ethan were next.

"Let's do this," Zack said.

Ethan took a deep breath as he powered up.

The Black Mighty Mophin Power Ranger and the Blue Dino Thunder Ranger now stood where Zack and Ethan had been. Adam regained his Green Zeo powers. He smiled as Tanya became the Yellow Zeo Ranger.

"It feels great to be back," she said.

Rocky would become the Blue Zeo Ranger. Kat became the Pink Zeo Ranger.

"Alright you guys," Tommy said.

He held out the yellow, red, ad white gems to Kira, Conner, and Trent.

Ethan welcomed them back after they morphed.

"What about this coin," Hayley asked.

Tommy took the coin with a falcon engraved in it.

"It will be Ben's when he's ready," he said.

xxx

May 18, 2007

Rocky fell to the ground and moaned. Aisha quickly ran to his side.

"Are you alright," she asked.

She sent a puttie flying into a tree.

"We must be out of our minds thinking this was possible," Rocky said.

"When haven't we been crazy," Aisha laughed.

Rocky smiled and grained his strength.

"Is that all you got," he taunted the puttie he was battling.

"Want to morph," Aish asked, holding onto her stomach in pain.

"Not unless we really need to," Rocky said.

Aisha nodded as she was barely able to take down a puttie.

"Besides, I'm not taking the chance in getting found out," Rocky said.

Aisha had to agree. They had managed to keep the fact that they had been Power Ranger this long.

xxx

May 19, 2007

Rocky opened his eyes and sighed. Yesterday had been hell on his and Aisha's bodies. He yelled as his already soar body became even more soar as he fell out of bed.

"Rocky," Aisha yawned.

She rubbed her eyes can slowly moved herself to his side of the bed. Aisha looked down at her fallen husband.

"I won't be able to walk for a week," Rocky complained.

Aisha sighed as she slowly sat up.

"Same here," she said.

"You would think I'd be used to this," Rocky sighed, trying to set himself upright.

"You taught kids basic karate," Aisha laughed. "Not how to battle putties."

AN:

Sorry I took so long to update.


	10. Chapters 16 and 17

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. I do own Emily Oliver, James Park, Mary Scott, Ben Truehart, Andrew De Santos, Ben Oliver, and Jessica Fernandez. _

Chapter 16

June 6, 2007

Conner sighed as he walked through the park with his head down. He never had dreamed that he would be back in action. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't see a pack of putties appear.

"What the…" Conner began.

He tried to escape, but couldn't. Conner then found himself in a dark dungeon.

"Where am I," he asked out loud.

He turned quickly as he heard footsteps.

"Who's there," Conner asked.

"Hello, Red Ranger," a voice said.

Conner's eyes grew as a body covered in red came into the view.

"It can't be," he gasped.

xxx

When Krista got home that day, she found Conner passed out of the couch.

"Must have trained too much today," she laughed.

To her surprise, Conner stayed on the couch all night.

June7, 2007

The following morning, Krista found Conner rubbing his forehead.

"Are you okay," she asked.

Conner gave an angry sigh.

"What's it to you," he snapped.

She lowered her eyebrows and walked away.

xxx

Tommy answered the phone as it rang.

"Hello," he asked.

"_Tommy_…" the voice began.

"Krista," he asked.

Her voice was shaking and scared.

"What's happen," Tommy asked.

"_He's gone. Conner's gone_," Krista said.

Tommy almost dropped the phone.

"Listen, just calm down," he said.

"_I can't! Especially with knowing what's going on_," Krista cried.

Tommy took a deep breath. He didn't want to think about what could have happened.

"Are you sure…" Tommy began.

"_Yes,"_ Krista yelled. "_He was acting so weird yesterday_."

June 8, 2007

Kira smiled as she looked down at the little girl in the crib. She turned and smiled as Trent walked up beside her.

"Hey," Kira whispered.

"How's she sleeping," Trent asked.

"Like an angel," Kira smiled.

She gasped as she felt her arms being pulled behind her.

"Stop it," Trent commanded.

Kira and Trent gasped when they saw the intruder's face. And just like that, he was gone.

"That couldn't have been…" Kira began.

"That was Conner," Trent said.

Kira covered her mouth with hand as the other grabbed her phone to call Tommy.

xxx

June 9, 2007

Tommy was sitting in his chair in the lab, trying to figure out where Conner was. He looked up; getting a feeling someone was behind him.

"Got you," Tommy yelled.

He twisted the hands of the person behind them. Tommy just stared into the eyes of Conner. Conner gave an evil smile.

"What's your problem," Tommy asked.

"You are," Conner yelled.

"You're not yourself," Tommy said.

Conner was finally able to break free.

"This is a warning from Lord Zedd. You should surrender now before it's too late," he said.

Tommy looked down and laughed as he put his hands on his hips.

"You can tell your Lord that the Power Rangers are far from surrendering," he said.

xxx

June 10, 2007

Kim opened the door after hearing the doorbell ring. A crying Krista looked up at Kim.

"What's wrong," Kim asked.

When Krista spoke, no detectable words came out.

"He's what," Kim asked.

Krista took a deep breath.

"He's gone," she said.

Kim lowered her eyebrows.

"Hadn't he already been gone," she asked.

"All his clothes are gone," Krista said.

xxx

June 13, 2007

Ethan came walking down the stairs to the lab to find Krista with her head in her hands. He walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"Are you okay," Ethan asked.

Krista looked up at him, her eyes red and angry. Ethan wanted to reverse time and not ask that question.

"No," Krista yelled.

He looked down and sighed.

"Sorry," Ethan apologized.

She got up and crossed her arms. Tommy was trying not to pay any attention to this as he kept his attention to the screen.

"Well that was stupid question," Krista said.

She hadn't turned back to him.

"I know," Ethan sighed.

He still had his head down.

xxx

June 14, 2007

Zack was the last person to arrive in the lab after being called from Tommy.

"What's up," he asked.

Tommy pointed to the computer screen.

"What do you want us to do," Rocky asked.

Tommy sighed and turned to Rocky.

"Nothing," he said.

"Nothing," Jason asked.

"This isn't the Conner we know," Tommy said.

He then looked at Ethan, Kira, and Trent.

"I want you three to talk to him," Tommy said.

Kira began shaking her head violently.

"Now way," she protested.

Trent put a hand on her shoulder.

"Do you remember what he tried to do to me," Kira asked.

"No, I didn't," Tommy sighed.

xxx

Conner laughed as Ethan, Kira, and Trent walked towards him. Kira stood as close to Trent as possible.

"Conner, this needs to stop," Ethan said.

Conner then used his super speed and began running around them.

"Stop," Kira yelled.

Her pterodactyl scream sent him flying backwards. She gave him an angry look when he looked at her.

"You're not a bad person," Trent said.

"Come on," Conner laughed. "Don't tell you haven't been tempted to turn sides again.

"I haven't," Trent said firmly.

xxx

June 15, 2007

Hayley and Billy had come with a sedative that Ethan would give to Conner the next time he showed up. Ethan took a deep breath as that time came. Kira had opted to stay began, so that it was up to Trent to distract Conner. Ethan got his opportunity as he found himself on the ground next to him. Conner was trying so hard to get Trent to join him that he never noticed Ethan pulling out the needle.

"I'm sorry to have to do this," Ethan whispered.

Conner turned and looked down at Ethan with a stunned look on his face. Ethan had just stuck the injection in Conner's leg. Trent was able to catch him before he fell on top of Ethan.

"Will he be okay," Ethan asked, slowly getting up.

"That all depends on what Billy and Hayley have in store for him," Trent said.

Ethan helped Trent get Conner in the car.

xxx

June 16, 2007

Krista slowly walked over to the unconscious Conner, who now lay on the couch in the lab.

"I hate seeing him like this," she said.

Tommy turned to look at her. He felt sorry for her. Not knowing if Kim was alright would be killing him inside too.

"I know you do," Tommy said.

Kim walked over to her and put a hand on Krista's shoulder.

"We all do," she said.

Billy had been there an hour before to see how Conner was doing. He and Hayley were trying their best to find out what was causing Conner to act like this.

"Do you think he'll be okay," Krista asked Kim.

Kim didn't answer.

xxx

June 17, 2007

No one could believe that Conner still hadn't even budged. It had been two days since Ethan had sedated him. As Trent and Kira made their way down to the lab, they found that Ethan was sitting next to Conner.

"Please, Conner, come back," Kira begged.

She had to be the one that must wanted this to end. Seeing her friend like this was horrible.

"Wake up man," Trent said.

Ethan had yet to speak, and by the looks of it, he didn't look like he wanted to either.

"You did what you had to do," Trent told him.

Ethan only nodded.

xxx

June 18, 2007

Krista's eyes grew as Conner was finally waking up. The only problem was that Billy and Hayley hadn't found anything.

"Conner…" Krista began.

Trent held Kira back, knowing what possibly could happen. Ethan slowly made his way towards Krista, getting ready to pull her away. Conner ripped his hand away, and Ethan quickly took hold of Krista's waist and pulled her back.

"He's dead," Conner said.

Krista was trying to loosen herself from Ethan, but it was no use.

"No, you're not," she cried.

And like that, he disappeared.

"What are we going to do," Krista asked.

"I'm more than positive now that Zedd had cursed something that Conner has on him," Billy said. "The only thing is… we don't know what it could be."

Chapter 17

August 6, 2007

Tommy smiled as Jason and Kat entered the house. Mary quickly went running to find Emily. Jason and Kat had to cut their trip short due to the change in events.

"Thanks for coming you two," Tommy said as Kim entered the living room.

"Sorry that you had to leave early," Kim apologized.

Kim and Kat hugged after Kim gave Jason a kiss on the cheek. They were getting nowhere with trying to convince Conner he was good, but felt like they were getting closer in finding out what was clouding Conner's mind.

"No problem," Jason said.

Kim and Kat left the room to let Jason and Tommy catch up.

xxx

August 9, 2007

Trent had Conner's hand held behind him.

"You need to remember who you are," Ethan said.

Conner gave an evil laugh.

"Don't try to fool me," he said.

As he got away from Trent, Conner's wedding ring came off. He put his hand on his forehead.

"Conner," Kira asked.

Ethan pulled her away as Conner put back on his ring and looked up at her.

"Later," Conner said.

Trent walked up to Ethan and Kira as Conner vanished.

"Did you see that," he asked.

Ethan and Kira glanced over at each other.

"Yeah, I think I know why that happened," Ethan said.

xxx

August 11, 2007

Ethan came running down the stairs to the lab after getting a phone call from Hayley.

"Well, did you find anything," he asked.

Billy turned and smiled. Kira and Trent then came into view.

"You were right. It's his ring," Billy said.

"Now what," Kira asked.

"We get that ring off him again," Trent said.

xxx

August 12, 2007

Hayley, with the knowledge of Krista, of course, had managed to duplicate Conner's ring. Trent was going to try and get a distracted Conner's ring off of him and switch them.

"We don't want to hurt you, Conner," Kira said.

"Funny," he laughed, "the feeling's not mutual."

Trent took his chance as Conner went running towards Kira.

"I don't think so," he said.

He and Ethan started to pull Conner down. Conner pushed Trent and Ethan to the ground and grabbed the gold band that lay on at their feet.

"Nice try," Conner laughed.

"Couldn't resist," Trent said.

Conner then stopped as he slipped on the ring. He soon was on the ground. Trent and Ethan got up as Kira slowly made her way to Conner.

"Got the ring," Ethan asked.

Trent held it out in his had and smiled.

"Let's do it," he said.

They made their way back to the lab with Conner where he'd spend the next the six days in comatose, being analyzed by Hayley and Billy.

xxx

August 18, 2007

This time when Conner woke up, Hayley and Billy were confident that the spell on Conner was broken. The ring had been destroyed.

"Conner, thank God," Krista cried.

Conner looked in dazed as he allowed Krista to embrace him.

"What happened," he asked.

"You were being controlled by Zedd," Tommy said.

AN:

Another fast couple of chapters I think. This is the last week of summer classes, so I'll be able to put more attention to my stories.


	11. Chapters 18 Through 21

Chapter 18

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. I do own Emily Oliver, James Park, Mary Scott, Ben Truehart, Andrew De Santos, Ben Oliver, and Jessica Fernandez. _

Chapter 18

September 8, 2007

Ben walked down the stairs to the lab after being called down from his uncle.

"You wanted me," he asked.

Tommy turned in his chair, holding something that Ben couldn't see in his hand. He noticed his uncle didn't have a smile.

"Is everything alright," Ben asked.

Tommy looked up at his nephew and sighed.

"I've been waiting until I thought you were ready for it," he said, now looking down at his closed hand.

"What is it," Ben asked, also looking at Tommy's clutched hand.

His eyes grew when Tommy opened his hand to reveal the dragon coin.

"No, way. Is that really…" Ben began.

"Yeah, I've been saving it for when you were ready," Tommy said.

He pulled his arm away as Ben reached for the coin. Ben lowered his eyebrows.

"What's that for," Ben asked.

Tommy looked down and lowered his arm.

"Are you sure about this, Ben," he asked.

"You said I was," he reminded him.

Tommy laughed with his head still down.

"I am sure you're ready, but I need to know that you are," he said.

"I am," Ben nodded.

He extended his hand to receive the coin.

"You'll be the new Green Mighty Morphin Power Ranger," Tommy smiled.

Ben's eyes moved from the coin to Tommy, still in shock.

xxx

September 9, 2000

Ben looked nervously from Trent to Tommy as the alarm went off in the newly rename Command Center.

"You can do this, Ben," Tommy assured him.

Ben could only nod.

"Don't worry," Conner said, throwing an am around the now fifteen year old. "We'll keep him safe."

Kim looked at Tommy to see if she could tell what he was thinking. This was unfortunately impossible to.

"You do that," Tommy laughed.

"Hey…" Ben began, but Conner covered his mouth.

"This is your first battle, Ben. I'll be responsible if anything were to happen," Tommy said.

Ben, Conner, and Trent would return with nothing but a few cuts and bruises.

xxx

September 25, 2007

Ben looked up to find Tommy waiting for him. He had just finishing off a pack of putties.

"You were really great, Ben," Tommy smiled.

Ben didn't really know what to do as Tommy took him in his arms.

"Thanks," he said.

Ben had never seen his uncle like this before. Maybe it was idea that the Green Ranger was back.

"Ben," the now eight year old Emily yelled.

She ran up to her cousin wrapped her arms around his waist as she tip-toed.

"Here there, Blondie," Ben smiled.

Chapter 19

October 4, 2007

Trent and Kira were walking through the park with Jessica.

"Can you believe our little girl will be two here soon," Kira asked.

Trent looked down in the stroller and smiled down at his daughter.

"She's looking more and more like you everyday too," he said.

"Let's hope so," Kira joked.

There laughing was caught short though when a pack of putties appeared in front of them.

"Oh, great," Trent moaned.

"Get off of me," Kira yelled.

She gasped when two putties had pulled Trent away from Jessica's stroller.

"Let go of me," Trent demanded, eyes fixed upon the stroller that held his daughter.

He turned as Kira yelled more.

"Kira, hold on," Trent said.

He got away from the putties and looked in terror at Kira.

"Get Jess," Kira begged.

Kira was still defending herself when Trent turned back with Jessica in his arms.

"Trent," she screamed.

Before he could anything, she was gone.

"Kira…" Trent began in shock.

It took him no time to soak in what had happen before running to the car to go to Tommy and Kim's.

"What's happened," Tommy asked.

"Kira," was all Trent could say at first.

After giving him ten minutes to calm down, Trent told them.

xxx

October 7, 2007

Trent was pacing in the living room of the Oliver's home. Tommy and Kim could only watch. It seemed that he had been up all night doing this. The pallet Kim had made for Trent to sleep on didn't look like it had been slept on.

"It's been two days," Trent snapped.

Tommy put a hand on his shoulder.

"I know," he sighed.

Billy then appeared from the Command Center.

"What did you find," Kim asked.

"I know where Kira is," Billy smiled.

Trent took no time in being the first to follow Billy down.

"So, where is she," Trent asked.

Billy turned to Tommy and Kim.

"Look familiar to the both of you," he asked.

"No way,' Kim said.

"What is it," Trent panicked.

Tommy looked from Kim to Trent.

"She in a dark dimension," he told Trent.

"Tell me where it is and I'll get her," Trent said.

"It's not that simple," Billy sighed.

Trent turned in frustration.

"What's not simple about it," he asked.

"I'm going to have to teleport you there," Billy said.

"And," Trent asked.

"I need to get the coordinates. And that might take some time," Billy said.

Trent rolled his eyes and headed back upstairs.

xxx

October 8, 2007

Billy finally was able to get Kira's location. Trent now stood in the middle of the Command Center, ready to be teleported.

"Ready," Billy asked.

"Just do it," Trent said.

Trent closed his eyes for the process. When they opened, he found himself outside a cave. He quickly ran in there.

"Kira, where are you," he yelled.

There was no answer. He looked around, but there was no sign of her.

"Power up," Trent yelled.

He walked farther into the cave.

"Kira," Trent continued to called.

He then saw her. There was a force field around her, and she was sound asleep.

"Kira, wake up," he begged.

He smiled as she rubbed he eyes and sat up. She seemed to instantly awaken when she saw him.

"Trent," Kira smiled.

She frowned as she realized she was in a force field.

"How am I supposed to get out of here," Kira asked.

"Hold on," Trent said.

He pulled out his sword and look at it.

"Maybe…" Trent began.

He sliced his sword into the field, disarming it.

"Trent," Kira cried.

She ran into his waiting arms.

"Come on. Let's get out of here before anyone shows up," Trent said.

xxx

October 31, 2007

Kim violently shook her head as bird-like creatures appeared outside the house.

"You got to be kidding me," she sighed.

Then they disappeared as quickly as they came.

"Weird," Kim said.

Tommy walked beside her.

"What is it," he asked.

"I could've sworn I saw Tengas," Kim said.

Chapter 20

November 8, 2007

Kim's fears were proven true as she and Kira took a break from motherhood. Trent was with Tommy taking care of the kids. Kira gasped when Tengas appeared.

"What are you these things," she panicked.

Kim looked around, ready to strike.

"Tengas," she said.

Kira looked over at her, terror in her eyes.

"But I thought…" she began.

Kim had to take down a Tenga that started to attack.

"Apparently they brought them back," she said.

Watching this, Kira then was able to do the same. She didn't really know what to do at first.

"You ready," Kira asked.

Kim nodded.

"You bet," she said.

The two morphed and took the Tengas down with ease.

xxx

November 9, 2007

Kim was rubbing her forehead when Tommy walked into the living room and sat next to her.

"You alright," Tommy asked.

She looked down at him as he took her hand.

"I will be," Kim sighed.

Tommy knew Kim had been down since her and Kira's experience at the park.

"I just don't understand," Kim said.

"Don't understand what," Tommy asked.

Kim looked down.

"What is Zedd and Rita up to this time," she cried. "I mean, there have been no monsters whatsoever. I know that should be a good ting, but that's what's scaring me the most."

xxx

December 10, 2007

Kim and Tommy walked out the door. She kissed him on the cheek.

"When are you getting back," Kim asked.

"Whenever Rocky decides to stop talking," Tommy laughed.

Kim began laughing as well.

"Well have fun," she said.

"Bye," Tommy smiled, kissing her.

Tommy turned and began walking to his jeep as Kim closed the door. A pack of putties and Tengas then appeared and began attacking.

"What's the deal? Get off," Tommy yelled.

Within moments, they were gone… along with Tommy.

xxx

Tommy moaned as he awoke on the ground.

"Hello, Tommy. It's been a while since we last met," a voice said.

"Zedd," he groaned as his eyes fluttered opened and saw who was talking to him.

Zedd laughed watching a very weak Tommy attempting to pick himself up.

"You will obey me," he said.

Tommy clutched his right arm when he finally straightened up.

"This is what… the third… fourth time you've tried to do that," Tommy asked with a weak laugh. "What makes you think this time will be any different or if I'll even cooperate?"

A puttie pushed Tommy back to the ground with no problem at all.

"And what exactly makes you think you can fight back in this state," Zedd laughed.

He bent down next to Tommy and lifted up his chin.

"You will obey me," Zedd said.

xxx

Rocky yawned as his phone rang.

"Hello," he continued yawning.

"_Rocky, is… have you been sleeping_," Kim asked.

The urgency in Kim's voice woke Rocky up.

"_When did Tommy leave_," Kim asked.

Rocky thought for a moment.

"I didn't know Tommy was even coming," he said.

"_What,"_ Kim yelled.

Rocky got up and began putting on his shoes.

"Aisha and I are on our way," he said.

He hung up and got Aisha.

"Let's go," he said.

"Where," Aisha asked.

"Tommy and Kim's. Tommy's missing," Rocky said.

xxx

Billy, Trini, and Hayley were already there when Rocky and Aisha showed up.

"Found anything yet," Rocky asked.

Hayley turned to him and shook her head. Aisha ran over to Kim and wrapped her arms around her. She had let Andrew go play with Emily.

"He'll come back," Aisha said.

Kim only nodded. This scared Aisha and the rest. Kim was usually very vocal when it had to do with Tommy.

xxx

That night, Kim was wrapped up in the living room chair when the door opened. She gasped and turned.

"Tommy," Kim cried.

She ran over to him and wrapped her arms around him. However, he didn't embrace her back. Kim, arms still wrapped around her husband, looked at him.

"You okay, Tommy," she asked.

He smiled and kissed her. Kim allowed this, but didn't get too involved in the kiss.

"I'm fine," Tommy assured her.

He reached down for her hand. Kim smiled at his touch.

"Come on," Tommy whispered in her ear. "Let's go to bed."

xxx

December 11, 2007

Kim decided to tell Trini about Tommy's attitude after returning one day when she was over and Tommy was down in the Command Center.

"What do you think is wrong with him," Trini asked.

Kim looked over at the entrance to the Command Center and shook her head.

"I have no clue," she sighed.

Trini put a hand on Kim's shoulder as Kim began to break down.

"What is it," she asked.

"This is all a little too déjà vu for me," Kim admitted.

xxx

December 29, 2007

Zack, Jason, Rocky, and Adam were fighting off both Tengas and putties.

"Man, why did I think I could still do this," Zack moaned.

"This is no time to be complaining," Jason said.

He soon found himself on the ground next to Adam.

"Gotten better, haven't they," Adam asked.

"Aren't you a little too old for playing superheroes," a voice laughed.

Jason and Adam looked up to find a new Ranger in gold looking down at them.

"Jason… Zack," Rocky yelled.

The Gold Ranger took down Rocky with ease.

"I'd give up now if I were you," he said.

With that, the Gold Ranger disappeared.

"Man, who is the gold dude," Jason asked.

"Don't know, but I would like to know where the hell is Tommy," Zack said.

xxx

December 30, 2007

Hayley came into the kitchen where Kim was feeding Ben and Emily.

"Hayley, what is it," Kim asked.

"Come with me. You have to see this," she said.

Kim turned to her nephew.

"Ben, I'll be back," she said.

Kim's eyes grew when she saw the screen.

"No, way," she said.

It was the Gold Ranger going into an empty alley.

"This isn't good," Hayley said.

Kim gasped as the Gold Ranger revealed his identity.

"Tommy…" she began.

Chapter 21

January 10, 2008

Kim had decided she needed to get Tommy alone. She needed to find a way to save him.

"Tommy, I think I know what's wrong with you," Kim said.

He turned to her and lowered his eyebrows.

"What makes you think something's wrong," Tommy asked.

"I know you're the Gold Ranger," Kim whispered.

He took her arm and twisted it behind her back.

"Caught on, haven't you," Tommy asked.

"Tommy, please stop it," Kim begged.

Kim took hold of her arm as Tommy released it.

"Lord Zedd and Rita will rule the world," Tommy said.

"You have to snap out of this," Kim cried.

"It's already too late," Tommy laughed.

xxx

January 11, 2008

Hayley and Billy had decided it best to keep Emily and Ben away from Tommy until hewas back to himself.

"What's this," Jason asked as Billy handed him a syringe.

"It's a sedative," Hayley said

Jason opened his mouth slightly.

"You want me to give this to Tommy," he snapped.

"If we're going to find out how to save him, he needs to be corporative. I don't really think he'll be corporative awake," Billy said.

Jason sighed and looked down at the injection.

"Sorry, bro," he whispered.

xxx

January 12, 2008

Tommy had made an appearance later that day much to Jason's dismay. No one, even Kat, was able to talk to him after bringing an unconscious Tommy into the Command Center.

"Is he going to be alright," Kim asked.

Kat had run to Jason's side after this. No one knew how hard it must have been for Jason to stick a needle into one of his best friends.

"Yeah," Billy assured her.

Ben then walked up beside his aunt.

"When do you think he'll wake up," he asked.

Billy looked over Tommy and sighed.

"I can't say," he admitted. "The sedative was meant to last twelve hours, but with the antidote I have him, who knows."

xxx

January 15, 2008

Billy found Kim the next day by Tommy's side.

"He hasn't even moved," he asked.

Kim turned to him and shook her head.

"No," she sighed. "but I've been keeping him hydrated like you said."

Billy was there with Kim for the rest of the day.

xxx

January 16, 2008

Hayley turned as Kim gasped.

"Kim, what is it," she asked.

When Hayley reached Kim, she couldn't help but smile. Tommy was awake.

"Tommy…" Kim sobbed.

"W…what happened," he moaned.

Kim began crying even more. Tommy was back.

AN:

I want to take this moment to thank all my readers who have stuck with me for almost THREE years now. Your support means the world to me.


	12. Chapters 22 Through 24

Chapter 22

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. I do own Emily Oliver, James Park, Mary Scott, Ben Truehart, Andrew De Santos, Ben Oliver, and Jessica Fernandez. _

Chapter 22

February 13, 2008

Rita laughed as Zedd walked into the thrown room with someone that looked exactly like Tommy.

"Cloning Tommy was a great idea," she said.

Zedd then began walking in circles around the clone Tommy. It looked exactly the same. There wasn't anything to imply that he wasn't the real Tommy Oliver.

"They won't know who's who," Zedd laughed.

The clone Tommy stared straight away, not blinking.

"This is perfect," Rita said.

Zedd stopped circling and stood in front of the clone Tommy.

"You have your orders. Destroy all the Power Rangers," he said.

The clone nodded and turned. Rita and Zedd watched as the clone Tommy disappeared from sight.

xxx

February 15, 2008

Tommy was walking to his car from visiting the dojo.

"No, way," he gasped.

There, standing in front of them, was his clone. The clone laughed and crossed his arms. Tommy had his arms up, ready to fight.

"I have my eyes on you, Oliver," the clone said.

Noticing that his clone wasn't making any moves, Tommy lowered his arms.

"You can't fool anyone," Tommy said.

The clone of Tommy laughed and crossed his arms.

"Wanna bet on that," he asked.

Tommy went running back into the dojo after his clone disappeared to tell the others.

xxx

February 16, 2008

No one could believe that they were face to face with Tommy's clone.

"This isn't good," Kim said.

Tommy had to push her out of the way as the clone came charging at her. When she looked up, the two Tommy were fighting each other. Conner ran his hand through his air, in confusion.

"How do we know which one of them to fight," Conner asked.

The two Tommy's in their ranger uniforms turned to the group.

"Guys, I'm the real Tommy," one said.

Kira looked over at Kim. She couldn't tell, but Kira felt like she saw through Kim's helmet, her trying to determine which Black Ranger was her husband.

"He's lying," the other said.

"What was your brother's name," Kim asked.

One of them started laughing.

"That's a trick question. I don't have one," the Tommy standing nearest to Ben said.

Ben quickly kicked him to the ground.

"This one's the fake," he said.

"Nice one Pink Ranger," the clone laughed. "But next time you wouldn't be so lucky."

Tommy's clone disappeared. Kim went running into Tommy's arms.

"That was amazing that you knew he wouldn't know that answer," Tommy said.

xxx

February 17, 2008

Kim walked into the living room after hearing the door close.

"Tommy, is that you," she asked.

Kim smiled as he turned around and smiled back at her.

"Of course it is," he said.

Tommy walked over to her and began to lean in to kiss her. He never reached her lips, however, due to the opening of the door again.

"I'm home," another Tommy said.

Kim's eyes grew as the person she thought was her husband turned.

"Tommy…" she began.

Her eyes were full of terror, realizing that she had been fooled into thinking the clone Tommy was the real one.

Chapter 23

March 15, 2008

Tommy was once again fighting his clone. This was getting pretty boring for him.

"You'll never win, clone," Tommy said.

Kim gasped as Tommy was knocked to the ground.

"Doesn't look that way at this point," the clone laughed.

Kim helped Tommy up.

"Bring it," Tommy said.

Kim held onto his shoulder, stopping him from attacking.

"Be careful," she begged.

xxx

March 17, 2008

Tommy came running into the living room when he heard Kim screaming.

"What's happening," Kim moaned.

Tommy put his hand on her forehead.

"Kim, you're burning up," he said.

Kim was still moaning in pain.

"Call Billy," she said. "This is more than a virus."

Billy was there in thirty minutes. Tommy had already moved Kim to the Command Center.

"What's happening," Tommy asked.

Kim had passed out from the pain.

"Her body's rejecting the power," Billy said.

Tommy lowered his eyebrows.

"After all this time though." he asked.

"Our bodies are vastly more different from when we were teenagers," Billy said.

xxx

March 18, 2008

Kim had been trying to get over the fact that she was no longer a Power Ranger. She was circling the rim of her coffee mug when Tommy walked into the kitchen.

"You okay," Tommy asked.

Kim looked up at him and gave him a weak smile.

"I will be," she said.

She looked down as Tommy put a hand on her shoulder.

"Where are the kids," Kim asked.

"Still sleeping," Tommy said.

xxx

March 29, 2008

Kim had finally started to cope with the fact that she would no longer be a Ranger. Tommy had convinced her that Emily and Ben needed their mother more as they began to question why Daddy always seemed to be gone. Emily had already begun this questioning a couple of months back. Kim jumped a little when her cell phone began to vibrate.

"Hello," she asked.

"_Kim, it's Aisha,"_ she said.

Kim was glad to hear her voice. The two hadn't talked to each in what seemed ages.

"What's up," Kim asked.

She could hear Aisha take a deep breath on the other line.

"_I think I'm pregnant_," Aisha said.

Kim couldn't help but scream for joy. The doctors had told her after the accident that it would be a miracle if she were to get pregnant again.

xxx

March 30, 2008

Conner slowly walked up to the seemly unconscious clone Tommy. It had happened so fast. One minute, he had to turn his head from a blast and when he turned back, the clone was on the ground. Kira looked over at Tommy.

"Is he dead," she asked.

They gasped as the body of clone disappeared into dust.

"Yeah," Tommy nodded.

Chapter 24

April 9, 2008

Kim was walking down the stairs to the Command Center when the alarm went off. Tommy turned in his chair to face her.

"There's an attack," he said.

Kim looked down.

"Wish I could join you," she sighed.

Tommy walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I know you do," he said.

xxx

April 10, 2008

Tommy was with Jason, Rocky, Adam, and Zack at the dojo.

"How's Kim doing," Jason asked.

"Kim's still sad about losing her powers," Tommy said.

Zack looked over at the rest as Tommy's head fell.

"Let's throw her a party," he said.

xxx

April 11, 2008

Kim walked into the house from the grocery store.

"Tommy, I'm home," she said.

A big yell of 'SURPRISE' rang out when she turned on the lights.

"What's this," Kim asked.

Tommy ran up to her and gave her a kiss.

"We wanted to cheer you up," he said.

xxx

May 23, 2008

After the party, Kim really seemed to be more content. She was even good to go to the park with Tommy. Unfortunately, the beautiful day would be ruined by Tengas.

"Get off me," Kim yelled.

Tommy turned as Kim yelled again.

"Kim," he gasped.

Kim was trying to break free, but couldn't

"Tommy…" she began.

He was held back.

"Let go of her," Tommy yelled.

As soon as they let go of him, they disappeared with Kim.

"No," Tommy yelled.

He ran to the place where she had vanished from.

"Kimberly," Tommy whispered.

xxx

May 24, 2008

Billy and Hayley had been trying their best to try to find out where Kim was.

"I'm getting tired of this," Tommy said

Billy could fell the frustration.

"I know you are," he said.

xxx

May 25, 2008

When they had finally found the location, Tommy morphed and went to get her.

"Tommy," Kim gasped.

Tommy ran and picked her up. The putties had done a number on her.

"Time to take you home," he said.

AN:

A little fast. Sorry for that.


	13. Chapters 25 and 26

Chapter 25

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. I do own Emily Oliver, James Park, Mary Scott, Ben Truehart, Andrew De Santos, Ben Oliver, and Jessica Fernandez. _

Chapter 25

June 11, 2008

Aisha had convinced Kim to come with her to the doctors to check to see of she was really pregnant or not. She figured it would get Kim's mind off of what had happened.

"Well," Aisha asked as the doctor walked in.

"You're for sure pregnant," the doctor said.

xxx

June 12, 2008

Tommy walked into the dojo with a fast food bag in his hands.

"Aisha's officially pregnant," was the first thing that came out of Rocky's mouth.

"That's great," Tommy smiled.

xxx

June 13, 2008

With Aisha being pregnant, that meant she no longer was able to be a Power Ranger.

"You really want to do this, Trini," Aisha asked.

Trini looked over at Hayley and Billy, and then turned back to Aisha.

"Yes," she nodded.

xxx

June 20, 2008

Trent, Kira, Tommy, and Kim were at the park when a pack of putties appeared.

"Kira," Trent yelled.

She was crying as Trent freed her.

"What's…" Trent began.

She pointed at one of the putties. It was holding a yellow candle.

"That's just wrong," Kim said.

Tommy's heart sank. He, as well as the others, knew what this candle would do.

"Not another candle," Tommy sighed.

xxx

July 22, 2008

After telling Kira not to join the battle, she showed up half way.

"Kira, what did I tell you," Tommy asked.

"I couldn't let you all fight without me. When the battle ended, Trent ran over to Kira, who seemed to be losing her breath.

"You alright, Kira," Trent asked.

When she demorphed, her breathing improved.

"That was a close call," Kira said.

xxx

July 23, 2008

After Kira's close call, Trent thought that she would give up trying to join in, but he was wrong.

"I want to come," Kira said as the rest got into position to morph.

Trent sighed and looked over at her.

"You can't," he said.

She opened her mouth to protest, but Tommy beat her to it.

"I'm not risking it," Tommy said.

Chapter 26

August 14, 2008

No one knew was how much time Kira had left before her candle would burn. This made everyone nervous. They had no idea in knowing if their any other candles out there.

"This will be your last time, Kira," Tommy said.

He was allowing her to have one more time to fight before that would be it.

"Okay," Kira sighed.

She then put a hand on her forehead as she became lightheaded.

"You okay, Kira," Trent asked.

"I…" she said before collapsing in his arms.

"We got to get her to the hospital," Tommy told him.

xxx

August 15, 2008

By the next day, Kira still hadn't woken up. Trent had stayed with her all night.

"How is she," he asked the doctor.

"Weak," he said.

Trent looked down at Kira and took her hand.

xxx

August 16, 2008

Tommy had convinced Trent to go eat with him while Kim stayed with Kira.

"Wake up, Kira," Kim sighed.

xxx

August 25, 2008

Conner, Krista, and Ethan walked into Kira's room. Trent had told them to come. They all smiled when they saw Kira's eyes opened.

"She's woken up," Trent said.

xxx

September 10, 2008

When Kira got released, she knew what had to be done.

"This may hurt some," Billy said.

He was going to drain the rest of her powers. That's if she still had any left.

xxx

September 11, 2008

Surprisingly, Kira still had some of her powers left that it didn't take long.

"Well," Trent asked.

Kira looked over at him and sighed.

"It's gone," she said.

xxx

September 28, 2008

Trent walked into the bedroom to find Kira crying.

"Kira…" he began.

She turned to him in fury.

"I came back! And for what? To suffer losing my powers again," Kira cried.

Trent took her in his arms and let her break down.

September 29, 2008

Kira was sitting on the sofa, staring into space, when Trent took her by the hand.

"Come on," he said.

"Where are we going," Kira asked.

"The park," Trent said.

AN:

NONE.


	14. Chapters 27 Through 30

Chapter 27

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. I do own Emily Oliver, James Park, Mary Scott, Ben Truehart, Andrew De Santos, Ben Oliver, and Jessica Fernandez. _

Chapter 27

October 9, 2008

Kim and Aisha were having a quiet lunch while the guys were off doing whatever it was they did.

"So, how you like teaching that Emily of mine, Aisha," Kim asked.

"She's a joy," she smiled.

She then looked down at her stomach.

"I'll be off soon though to have this one," Aisha smiled.

xxx

October 10, 2008

Aisha was walking Emily out of class when they were attacked.

"Aunt Aisha," Emily yelled.

Aisha gasped as the putties vanished with Emily.

"Emily…" was all she could say.

xxx

Aisha was hysterical by the time she got to Tommy and Kim's house.

"She's what," Kim gasped.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It happened so fast," Aisha cried.

"It's not your fault, Aisha," Tommy said.

xxx

October 11, 2008

Tommy moaned as an all too familiar monkey looking being appeared on the screen.

"Goldar," Kim gasped.

"No, way," Jason sighed.

xxx

October 12, 2008

Tommy walked up to Kim. They still hadn't found out where Emily was.

"Please let her be okay," Tommy heard Kim pray.

"She will be," Tommy assured her.

xxx

October 14, 2008

Tommy and Kim came running the stairs to the Command Center as Billy called them.

"What is it," Tommy asked.

"I have Emily's location," Billy said.

Kim flung her into Billy's arms.

"Thanks you," she cried.

Before she could turn to Tommy, he was gone.

xxx

Tommy, as the Black Ranger, made his way into the cave. He smiled when he saw his daughter.

"Come on," Tommy smiled.

Emily gave him a confused look.

"What is it," Tommy asked.

He then realized that she hadn't been told that he was a Power Ranger.

"Daddy…" Emily began.

xxx

October 15, 2008

Tommy and Kim now had to tell their daughter about them being Rangers.

"Emily, I knew you're confused," Tommy said.

"I won't tell," was the reaction from Emily.

She walked over to her parents and hugged them.

Chapter 28

November 9, 2008

Ethan's eyes grew when he opened the door to his house to find putties waiting for him.

"What the…" he began before being attacked and taken away.

xxx

November 11, 2008

Conner went to Tommy and Kim's to give him a report.

"We can't find Ethan," he said.

"Where can he be," Tommy sighed.

xxx

November 12, 2008

Ethan moaned and rubbed his head as he woke up on what felt like grass. He opened his eyes and looked around. He was at the park, but couldn't put two and two together.

"Where am I," Ethan asked out loud.

"Ethan," a voice yelled.

He turned to find Cassidy running towards him.

"Cassidy," Ethan asked.

It was taking everything out of her get him up.

"What happened," Cassidy asked.

"No clue," Ethan said.

xxx

November 13, 2008

Tommy had told Ethan to rest before trying to go into detail of what he remembered.

"You alright," Kira asked.

Ethan looked over at her.

"What happened," he asked.

"That's what we need you to remember," Hayley said.

xxx

November 30, 2008

Billy turned from the computer to find Ethan.

"Hey, Ethan. How are you feeling," he asked.

Ethan looked down, which Billy didn't like.

"I remember. Billy… I don't think I have my powers," he said.

"You sure," he asked.

Ethan tried morphing, but couldn't.

"I've been trying for an hour. Nothing's happening," he sighed.

Chapter 29

December 12, 2008

Ethan was walking through the park, trying to get his mind off his thoughts. He shook his head as putties appeared in front of him.

"Let go of me," Ethan yelled.

Kim, seeing how depressed Ethan had become, had decided to follow behind.

"Ethan," she yelled.

xxx

December 13, 2008

Krista took hold of Conner's hand.

"I'm scared for you," she said.

He cupped her cheek and kissed her.

"Everything's going to be okay," Conner assured her.

He then felt himself being pushed back.

"What the…" Conner began.

Krista's eyes grew as Conner disappeared.

"Conner," she cried.

xxx

December 14, 2008

With Ethan and Conner gone, Kira was sticking by Trent like glue.

"I'm not going to let this happen to you," Kira said.

He yelled out her name, but by the time she turned, he was gone.

"Trent," Kira cried.

xxx

December 15, 2008

Kim watched from the window as Tommy walked towards the car. She gasped when putties suddenly appeared and disappeared with him.

"Tommy," Kim yelled.

xxx

December 16, 2008

Jason watched as Zack left the dojo. These disappearances were happening for a reason. He just didn't know why. His thoughts were wiped away when he saw Zack vanish with putties.

"Zack… Zack," Jason gasped.

xxx

December 17, 2008

Adam looked over at Rocky, then back at Tanya.

"We have to figure out what's going on," he said.

"Whoa," Rocky yelled.

Adam quickly got in front of Aisha and Tanya.

"Hey, get off," Rocky moaned.

Adam ran to get the putties off, but others got to him first and disappeared.

"Adam…" Tanya began.

She took hold of Aisha's arm. Aisha screamed when Rocky then vanished.

"Rocky," she cried.

xxx

December 18, 2008

Trini was with Billy, trying to come up with a plan when putties showed up.

"What's the bog deal," Billy asked.

Before he knew what was happening, his hands were behind him back.

"Let go," Trini cried.

She fell to the ground as they disappeared.

"Billy," she yelled.

xxx

December 19, 2008

Kat walked into her and Jason's house, but something felt wrong.

"Mary, take my hand," she said.

She gasped when she walked into the bedroom. There was stuff thrown all over the place where Jason had put up a fight.

"Oh, no. Jason," Kat cried.

xxx

December 21, 2008

Tommy turned and saw Jason walking towards them.

"Jason," he sighed.

"What's going on," he asked.

A projected image of Zedd then appeared.

"This is a test," he said.

"A test," Adam asked.

"Yes, and the first are Tommy and Jason," Zedd said.

xxx

December 22, 2008

Tommy and Jason just stared at each other.

"You ready," Jason asked.

"Yeah," Tommy said, taking a breath.

The two then appeared at the Youth Center.

"What's this about," Jason asked.

Tommy wasn't looking at him when Jason turned.

"Tommy," Jason asked.

"Kim," he began.

A much younger Kim was practicing on the beam.

"How is this a test," Tommy asked.

He gasped as Kim then fell. He and Jason went running to her.

"Kim, can you hear me," Tommy asked.

Jason quickly pulled back his hand when he tried touching Kim's arm.

"Tommy, this isn't real. We're not able to touch anything," he said.

Jason turned to find Kat walking in.

"Kat," he began.

He and Tommy backed off as Kat bent down beside Kim.

"Poor little Kimberly. Not so strong now without your powers, aren't you," Kat taunted.

"Help her, Kat," Jason yelled.

"Don't worry Kim. I'll take good care of Tommy," Kat went on.

Jason turned in anger at Tommy as Kat walked out.

"Why didn't she help," Jason demanded.

Tommy was a bit surprised. Jason could've been mad for more than one thing. And he was choosing to go off on Kat.

"Jason," Tommy began.

"Was Kat really that influenced by Rita and Zedd," Jason asked.

"Jason, don't you get it? This is the test," Tommy said. "Zedd was wanting us to kill ourselves over Kim and Kat. You got to listen to me. When Kim had her accident, Kat was the one that found her. Kim would've been worse off if Kat hadn't found her."

Jason seemed to instantly calm down.

"Right," he said, feeling a bit embarrassed.

xxx

December 23, 2008

Tommy and Jason were reunited with the others.

"You made it out," Zack said.

However, he didn't seem so happy.

"What's wrong," Jason asked.

"Zack and I are next," Billy said.

"Where's Conner, Trent, and Ethan," Tommy asked, noticing the absence of his former students.

"Their test was two hours after yours," Rocky said.

xxx

December 24, 2008

Rocky and Adam reappeared after their test.

"Well," Ethan asked.

"It was Zedd wanted us to get pissed off at each other and kill the other," Rocky said.

"Looks like you passed though," Zack said.

His and Billy's test was different though. Let's just say by the end of it, they both knew what they needed to do.

Chapter 30

January 21, 2009

The last to appear in the Command Center was Zack.

Kim let out a sigh of relief and ran to him.

"Zack, you made it," she said.

Zack gave a small smile. He then glanced over at Billy, and then back to the rest.

"I have to go to Angel Grove," Zack said.

xxx

January 22, 2009

Zack took a deep breath as he knock on the door. He hadn't seen her in years. What would she say?

"Zack," the woman asked.

He smiled when he noticed hers.

"Hey, Angela," Zack said.

xxx

January 29, 2009

Angela laughed as Zack wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you," Zack said.

"I do too," Angela smiled.

Zack kissed his neck.

"I never stopped loving you," he said.

Angela couldn't help but kiss him.

"I knew someday you'd come back," she said.

Zack looked seriously into her eyes.

"Move in with me," he said.

Her eyes grew.

"Zack…" Angela began.

"I walked out on you once. I'm not doing that again," he said.

Angela took a deep breath and smiled.

"Yes," she said.

xxx

January 30, 2009

Angela laughed as her and Zack walked into his house.

"This has to be the craziest things I've ever done," she continued laughing.

"I hope it's a good crazy," Zack said.

"Yes," Angela smiled.

xxx

February 18, 2009

Billy had putting off calling Trini for the longest time. He took a deep breath as he picked up the phone.

"_Hello_," Trini asked.

"Trini, it's Billy," he said.

"_Hey, Billy. What's up_," she asked.

"Can you meet me at the park tomorrow," he asked.

"_Sure,"_ Trini said.

xxx

February 19

Trini put her hair began her ears. Billy had just confessed to her that he loved her.

"I love you, and I'm hoping you feel the same," Billy said.

She answered him by leaning in and kissing him.

"I've been waiting to hear you say that," Trini said.

Billy pulled back from a near kiss.

"Not putties," he moaned.

xxx

February 20, 2008

Billy was over at Trini's the next day on her invite.

"Hopefully we won't have another interruption," Trini said.

Billy took her hand and kissed her.

"I don't think there will be," he said.

xxx

February 21, 2009

Angela lay next to Zack in bed. He began running his hand through her hair.

"I don't want this to end," Angela said.

He looked at her and smiled.

"Marry me then," Zack suggested.

Angela opened her mouth, but nothing came out.

"Come on," Zack said.

"Zack, I want to, and I love you, but marriage this quick," Angela ran on.

"I'm not saying to go to Las Vegas and elope," he said. "I'm just saying to marry me… it doesn't matter when. I can wait."

xxx

February 22, 2009

Billy took a deep breath. He was going to do this. He didn't care if they had been formally together for two days. She was his best friend. They had known each other since elementary.

"Trini, will you marry me," Billy bluntly asked.

She looked at him in shock.

"Billy, are you serious," Trini asked.

"I'm not saying soon," he admitted. "Just promise me that you'll marry me… someday."

"Someday, yes," Trini smiled.

AN:

Is it me, or could you tell I haven't really been into this. Everything happens just too fast.


	15. Chapters 31 and 32

Chapter 31

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. I do own Emily Oliver, James Park, Mary Scott, Ben Truehart, Andrew De Santos, Ben Oliver, Jessica Fernandez, and Rocky Jr. _

Chapter 31

March 19, 2009

Zack and Angela were excited to tell everyone the news. Billy and Trini had also told the rest of their plans.

"Guys, we're getting married," Zack said.

"First Trini and Billy… now you guys," Tommy laughed.

He had to admit that it was funny at how fast Billy and Zack were taking things. They were always the two to think things out before acting.

xxx

March 20, 2009

Tommy and Jason were just about to finish taking down the putties that were attacking them.

"Is that your best shot," Jason taunted.

"Man, when do you think Rita and Zedd will give up," Tommy asked.

"I have no clue," Jason panted. "But you'd think they'd be tired of losing by now."

xxx

March 21, 2009

Kim walked into to the living room as Tommy hung up the phone.

"Aisha had a boy," Tommy said.

Kim smiled.

"That's great. I wish we could've stayed," she sighed.

"Yeah, but it was taking longer than expected and the kids were getting a little cranky," Tommy reminded her.

xxx

April 16, 2009

Trent was in a panic. He was throwing everything out of the draws.

"Trent, what is it," Kira asked.

He turned to her in terror. She could tell something was seriously wrong.

"My gem… it's gone," Trent said.

xxx

April 17, 2009

Rita laughed as Zedd held a white gem in his hand.

"Switching the gems was brilliant," she said.

xxx

Kira walked up to Trent with something clutched in her hand.

"I found your gem," she said.

He smiled and kissed her as she handed it to him.

"Where was it," Trent asked.

"In your jeans," Kira said.

xxx

April 18, 2009

Trent had his hand on the table, his eyes closed when Kira walked in.

"Trent, you okay," Kira asked.

"I'm fine," he snapped.

xxx

April 21, 2009

Kira had her hand on her forehead as she sat in the Command Center.

"I don't know what to do," she said. "He hasn't been himself."

"Has anything out of the ordinary happened that might have caused this," Tommy asked.

"Well, he did lose his gem... but don't worry, I found it," Kim said.

They gasped when the alarm went off the computer screen showed Trent destroying a warehouse.

"No… Trent, no," Kira yelled.

xxx

April 22, 2009

Billy and Hayley came up with the conclusion that they needed to take Trent's gem and examine it.

"Give me your gem, Trent," Tommy said.

He just laughed and disappeared.

xxx

April 23, 2009

Kira almost dropped her bag when she spotted Trent. When he saw her, Trent started running.

"Come back," Kira begged.

Chapter 32

May 27, 2009

Everyone was getting tired of getting nowhere with Trent. The weird thing was that the warehouse incident was the only destruction he had caused.

"This is getting ridiculous," Conner said.

He and Ethan were walking in the downtown area of Reefside.

"There he is," Ethan suddenly said.

Trent had vanished from the place when Conner and Ethan got to where they had seen him.

xxx

May 28, 2009

Conner, Kira, and Ethan were finally able to corner Trent.

"We're only trying to help, Trent," Kira said.

Conner held Trent down as Ethan got the gem.

"Got it," Ethan said.

Conner then seemed to collapse beneath Trent.

"Trent," Kira panicked.

"Let's get him to the Command Center," Conner said.

xxx

June 14, 2009

Kira was sitting beside Trent's seemly sleeping body as Billy examined the gem.

"This wasn't his real gem," Billy said.

xxx

June 15, 2009

Without his gem, Tommy knew what was happening to Trent. His body was going through withdrawal of his powers.

"Wake up, Trent," Kira begged.

xxx

June 16, 2009

Kira walked down the stairs of the Command Center from a sleepless night at her house.

"Is he up yet," she asked.

Tommy turned and shook his head.

"No," he sighed. "Hasn't even moved."

xxx

June 17, 2009

Kira's eyes were closed, and her head was on Trent's chest. She jolted up as she felt his stomach move up and down.

"Trent," Kia gasped.

"What happened," he moaned.

Billy ran over to him to do a scan.

xxx

June 18, 2009

It was around eleven at night when Kira found Trent in Jessica's room.

"Trent, you need to sleep," Kira said.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his shoulder.

"Just give me a couple of more minutes," Trent said.

xxx

June 19, 2009

Kira took Trent's hand and pulled up from his seat.

"Where are we going," Trent asked.

"Where you took me when I was coping," Kira said.

xxx

June 20, 2009

Conner and Ethan took Trent out to eat to try and cheer him up.

"You going to be okay," Conner asked.

"Yeah," Trent said. "It's just going to take time to realize I wouldn't be able to help you all fight anymore."

AN:

NONE.


	16. Wrap Up

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. I do own Emily Oliver, James Park, Mary Scott, Ben Truehart, Andrew De Santos, Ben Oliver, Jessica Fernandez, and Rocky Jr. _

WRAP UP

-Tommy, Kim, Emily, and Ben Oliver-

By the end of 2010, Tommy and Kim had been married for eleven years. Tommy was thirty one, Kim was thirty, Emily was eleven, and Ben was six. Ben would never know of his parents being Rangers. Tommy, along with nephew, Ben, would be the last two to lose their powers as they finally defeated Rita and Zedd.

-Jason, Kat, and Mary Scott-

Jason and Kat would eventually lose their powers while protecting the world. By the end of 2010, Jason and Kat had been married for ten years. Jason was thirty-one, Kat was thirty, and Mary was nine. Mary would never know about her parents being Rangers.

-Billy and Trini Cranston-

Trini would lose her powers first, then Billy. By the end of 2010, Billy and Trini had just gotten married. They were both thirty-one. They wouldn't have any children.

-Adam, Tanya, and James Park-

Tanya would lose her powers at the same time as Trini. Adam would lose his powers, but Zack would transfer his power to him. Adam would lose those powers as well to a candle. By the end of 2010, Adam and Tanya had been married for eleven years. They were both thirty-one and James was eleven.

-Rocky, Aisha, Andrew, and Rocky Jr. De Santos-

Rocky would lose his powers fighting to save the world. By the end of 2010, Rocky and Aisha had been married for nine years. Rocky was thirty-one, Aisha was thirty, Andrew was eight, and Rocky Jr. hasn't turned one yet. Andrew and Rocky Jr. would never know that their parents were once Rangers.

-Zack Taylor and Angela Johnson-

Zack wouldn't lose his powers, but transfer them onto Adam. By the end of 2010, Zack and Angela were planning their wedding. They both were thirty. They would welcome in a baby girl two years later.

-Trent, Kira, and Jessica Fernandez-

By the end of 2010, Trent and Kira had been married for five years. Trent was twenty-four, Kira was twenty-three, and Jessica was five. Jessica would never know that her parents were Rangers. Trent and Kira would welcome a baby boy a year later.

-Conner and Krista McKnight-

After moving back to Florida, Conner would lose his powers and soon after that, he and Krista separated. They were both twenty-four.

-Ethan James and Cassidy Cornell-

By the end of 2010, Ethan and Cassidy were dating. They were both twenty-three.

-Ben Truehart-

When Ben loses his Green Ranger powers, Tommy passes on the White Ranger Powers to him. He would lose them, along with his uncle, Tommy, in the final battle. By the end of 2010, Ben had a girlfriend named Isabella. Ben was eighteen and Isabella was seventeen.


End file.
